


it’s always ourselves we find in the sea (for whatever we lose, like a you or a me)

by CydSA



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Community: Apocabigbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-10-18 11:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the gods foretold the end of Atlantis, it became a race against time to save as many as possible. The choice of who to save fell to A’dam, the prince of the House of Horus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it’s always ourselves we find in the sea (for whatever we lose, like a you or a me)

The Twelve/the Aditya (6 male/6 female):

A’dam - Prince - Horus - Pharaoh- head of hawk and crown of Egypt - The way of knowledge is narrow  
K’ris - Priest - Osiris - Dead - dressed in white with crook & flail - For every joy there is a price to be paid  
M’att - Farmer - Geb - Earth - colour of plants and Nile mud - There grows no wheat where there is no grain  
J’ensen - Scientist- Sekhmet- Destruction- head of lion - Understanding develops by degrees  
J’ared - Magician- Isis - Magic - throne on head or holding baby - Our senses serve to affirm, not to know  
A’noop - Physician- Thoth - Wisdom - head of ibis - Your body is the temple of knowledge  
L’eila - Queen - Ra - Sun - head of falcon and sun disk - Man, know thyself ... and thou shalt know the gods  
A’llison - Music - Hathor - Music - horns of cow and sun disk - Peace is the fruit of activity, not of sleep  
M’egan - Seer - Anubis - Afterlife - head of jackal - Seek peacefully, you will find  
K’aty - Astrology- Nut - Sky - blue with golden stars - Leave him in error who loves his error  
L’il - Poet - Amun - Creation- crowned with feathers - Love is one thing, knowledge is another  
K’ara - Judge - Ma’at - Justice - feather in her hair - Judge by cause, not by effect

 

A’dam looked out from the sanctuary. The sun was setting, turning the Citadel walls to gold. He loved this time of day.

“I will see you in the morning,” K’ris said behind him and A’dam turned around and smiled, the wind whipping his hair across his cheek.

“In the morning,” he agreed. They clasped wrists and he watched his best friend leave the room. He walked out onto the Citadel walkway and watched out for K’ris.

A few minutes later, he spied the small figure in white emerge from the heavy doors. K’ris looked up and spotted him. A’dam could see his smile from where he was standing and waved.

K’ris waved back and climbed onto the chariot that would take him to his home. A’dam carried on watching until K’ris was a dark spot against the green of the avenue of trees lining the road to the Citadel.

He sighed and then looked to the east, saw the Tuaoi Stone catch the last few rays of the dying sun. He knelt and made the ritual prayer of twilight. “ _Thanks be to the gods for the grace of this day_.” He stood still as the dome rumbled over the crystal, harnessing the day’s sunlight.

“A’dam!” A’llison came barrelling onto the parapet and A’dam barely caught her as she hurled herself at him.

“Gods, A’llison!” he breathed as he held her in his arms. “One of these days you will fall to your death.”

She smiled sunnily up at him. “I’ll always have you to catch me, brother.” He set her on her feet and she looked to the sun and whispered the evening prayer.

“What is so urgent that you needed to risk your life to come to me?” A’dam asked. He started walking along the parapet and she bounced along beside him. She had been fostered by his parents when she had been a baby, having lost her own family in a tragic accident. She was as much his sister as if she had been born of his mother.

“Queen L’eila has made it official,” she announced and stared at him. He waited for her to explain and she made a small sound. “The succession. Me being the heir to the throne.” She waited and watched him, eyes worried that he would not be happy for her.

A’dam grinned at her and picked her up again, swinging her in a wild circle as she shrieked with delight. “That **is** good news!”

They smiled at each other in joy. He’s always known that the heir to his mother’s throne would be from another House. The crown of Atlantis passed from queen to queen and he had been waiting for L’eila to announce her choice. That it was A’llison, as near to a sister as he would get, made him happy.

“So you’d better get used to bowing to me and calling me ‘Your Majesty’,” A’llison told him with a cheeky grin. She dodged his swatting hand and hung over the parapet for a heart-clenching moment before stumbling back against the wall.

“I am going to kill you before you kill me,” A’dam vowed and stalked towards his future queen. She ducked and fled into the bowels of the Citadel, giggling like a lunatic.

A’dam sighed and jumped when a big hand dropped on his shoulder. “You do your mother proud,” E’ber told him and A’dam smiled at his father. “She wanted to tell you herself but A’llison moves swiftly when she is excited.”

“I can do nothing but love A’llison,” he told him and E’ber nodded, the sun disk tattoo moving against the skin of his collar bone.

“It is not a simple thing that you have done.” E’ber thought carefully before he spoke. “I know that it is hard to be the son of a queen and have no hope to be king.”

A’dam shrugged. “I am a man, Father, as you well know; being born to the queen does not make me the heir to the throne of Atlantis.”

E’ber smiled. “Perhaps you should have been born female. It worries me that A’llison is so young.”

A’dam shook his head. “I would not have been comfortable with the crown so I am ever grateful that it is not the way things are done.” He looked at E’ber. “You well know that the crown has to pass to one of the Heads of another House. And that it had to be one of the female Aditya.”

He clasped his father’s arm. “A’llison has the time to grow under the guidance of our queen; she is only four and ten years old. Mother knows that I am very happy with the decision to name A’llison as heir.”

“I hope that this is the truth, son,” E’ber sighed.

“It is,” A’dam assured him. “She is young but she will make a fine queen one day.”

L’eila came out to join them and pressed a kiss to her son’s cheek. “A’llison has told you?” she asked.

“She practically announced it to all of Atlantis,” he grinned.

L’eila sighed. “She has so much to learn. I worry that I am laying the weight of the crown on her before she is ready.”

E’ber wrapped an arm around L’eila’s waist and smiled at her. “She has such a spirit,” he said.

“I think she has enough spirit for ten!” L’eila said with a laugh. “I just hope that she is not too young to cope with the mantle of heir. I do not wish for her to grow up too quickly.”

“She is young and in some ways quite naive,” E’ber agreed. “But you have been her mother for most of her life and thus she has been part of sanctuary life and is accustomed to it.”

“Besides,” A’dam teased, “It will be many years before she needs to wear the crown. You can train her to behave by then. You’re not that old yet!”

L’eila pinched his waist and he yelped. “Behave,” she told him. “You are not yet too old to be punished by your mother.” She looked around. “K’ris has left?”

A’dam nodded. “Yes, he has duties at his House this night. The Temple will have to continue without him.”

L’eila’s smile was shrewd. “As will you,” she said.

A’dam glared at her. “Mother,” he said, warning clear in his tone.

She shrugged. “I do not understand why you are being so difficult about this, A’dam. I have an heir; you need only concern yourself with naming your own House successor. There is nothing stopping you from offering for K’ris. It is the main reason I decided to name A’llison even though she is perhaps a little young. I am not the _only_ one who wishes for the god-link to bind the two of you.”

A’dam kicked at the gold wall. “He does not think of me in that way,” he told her stiffly. “We are friends. And that is all.” His tone was final and she heaved a sigh.

“I think you are being very stubborn. The gods will bless you if you speak your heart to him. Perhaps even a god-link will bond you and then Atlantis will rejoice and flourish. It has never happened to a prince of the land before but mayhap it will happen with you and our high priest.” She held up a hand when he opened his mouth to speak. “But it is your decision and I will not interfere.”

A’dam’s gaze went to his father’s. They were both doubtful. It was almost impossible for the queen not to interfere, especially when it concerned her child. “Mother,” he began.

L’eila raised a regal eyebrow. “You know that I am right in this, A’dam. Make your suit and join your life with that of K’ris and you will see that you will be blessed.” She kissed his cheek and walked away from them.

E’ber shook his head. “She only wants your happiness, son.”

“I know,” A’dam insisted. “But K’ris is not in love with me and forcing him to marry me isn’t going to change that fact.”

“A marriage between the Houses of Horus and Osiris would be advantageous,” E’ber mused.

“Don’t _you_ start!” A’dam glared at his father. E’ber barked a laugh and followed the queen.

“I’m not forcing someone to marry me!” he shouted after his parents. They both ignored him completely.

A’dam went inside and headed for his chambers, muttering under his breath about interfering family.

“At least you have a family.” The low drawl made A’dam yelp a little. J’ensen, head of House Sekhmet stepped out of the shadows.

“Is every person in the sanctuary intent on killing me with fear this night?” he asked no one in particular.

J’ensen smiled slowly, green eyes bright. He bowed. “Highness, I would hope that I did not give you too large a fright?”

A’dam growled and pushed J’ensen into the black stone walls of the corridor. “I’ll show you how much you scared me,” he said and kissed the laughing mouth. J’ensen groaned and welcomed him in.

A’dam pressed his body hard into J’ensen’s, lips damp and biting. J’ensen met him kiss for kiss, touch for touch and soon they were rubbing up against each other, breathing hard and hot. A’dam felt his cock pulse and spill at the same moment that J’ensen moaned his release. A’dam kissed him a little more gently and J’ensen made a satisfied sound.

They rested against each other for a moment and then headed together to A’dam’s chambers, arms around each other and staggering slightly.

“I did not come to see you for this,” J’ensen slurred as A’dam shoved him through the door to his rooms.

“Well, then I am twice blessed,” A’dam told him and started stripping. The jacket decorated with the hawk’s head of House Horus dropped to the floor with little care, as did his pants.

J’ensen made a squawk. “You treat your royal garments carelessly,” he pointed out, laying his own coat, House Sekhmet’s golden lion’s head across the shoulders, on the bed.

A’dam shrugged and walked down the steps into the bath with a sigh. “My mother has named her heir,” he breathed.

“A’llison?” J’ensen asked, joining him a moment later and smiled when A’dam nodded. A’dam swam to the seat at the other side of the bath and took up the soap at the side of the pool.

He waved at J’ensen who swam nearer and then turned and backed into the cradle of A’dam’s thighs. J’ensen dropped his head back and A’dam started rubbing the soap into his scalp. J’ensen made a delicious sound and A’dam felt himself hardening again.

“To what do I owe the honour of your company?” A’dam asked as he massaged the lather into J’ensen’s hair.

“I came to speak to the queen on behalf of my House,” J’ensen rumbled, scooting closer and twisting against A’dam.

“About?” A’dam asked.

“My marriage,” J’ensen said and A’dam stiffened.

“You are affianced and you dally with me?” He clenched his fists and tugged at J’ensen’s scalp.

“Ow!” J’ensen yelped and pulled away. “I am not yet engaged!” He swam to the other side of the bath and glared at A’dam. “I did nothing improper. Besides, _you_ accosted _me_!” He hauled himself swiftly out of the water when A’dam lunged at him.

“You should be ashamed of yourself!” A’dam remonstrated.

J’ensen made a scoffing sound. “Your mother has given me permission to court my intended. There is nothing decided as yet.”

“Who are you thinking of offering for?” A’dam asked and briskly cleaned himself. He accepted the cloth from J’ensen as he climbed out.

“J’ared,” J’ensen said and watched A’dam warily. A’dam took a moment to appreciate the beauty of the man in front of him, golden skin mapped with freckles and the lion’s head tattoo of House Sekhmet stretching from the base of his neck to the top of his chest. J’ensen was truly remarkable to look at. Add the mind of a scientist and he would have made a wonderful mate, if A’dam wasn’t so much in love with K’ris.

“The head of House Isis? The sorcerer?” he asked. J’ensen nodded. “And you have felt the god-link binding you?” A’dam wanted to make sure that his friend was not settling for something other than the bond of true soul-mates.

“I have felt a twinge,” J’ensen admitted. “But the god-link only works if the other party feels the same.”

A’dam snorted, “No person in Atlantis would refuse your suit,” he muttered. “Besides you’re the head of your House.”

“Oh,” J’ensen grinned at him. “So I’m a matrimonial desirability, am I?” he asked.

“Plus, you’re very pretty,” A’dam assured him and yelped when J’ensen pinched him.

“Everyone is abusing me today,” he complained. He looked at J’ensen and asked, “Does J’ared know you are interested?”

J’ensen shook his head and A’dam scowled. “I will not encourage your suit if there is no god-link,” he warned. “I can make things very difficult, nigh impossible in fact.”

“A’dam,” J’ensen sighed. “The god-link is not meant for everyone, only a few are blessed enough to be joined by the gods and man.”

A’dam shook his head. “You have taken on much since your father’s death,” he said and scrubbed at himself with his drying cloth. “You deserve to find the one who completes your soul.”

“Not everyone is god-linked,” J’ensen pointed out. “The rest of us have to settle for mortal bonds, and for the most part, it appears to be enough.”`

“If I had offered for you,” A‘dam said.

“I would have refused,” J’ensen told him. “I’ve always known that what we have is friendship and I have never wanted or expected more.”

“Perhaps you should have, “A’dam muttered.

“Then you and I would be bound to one another while our true mates wander the earth alone,” J’ensen smiled at him and shook his head. “We have had much enjoyment of one another, but we were never meant for more.”

“Well, I don’t want anything less than a perfect bond for you,” A’dam said and J’ensen ran a hand down A’dam’s cheek.

“You are so good to me,” he smiled and A’dam felt his skin flush, a little aroused, a little discomfited.

“I find it easy to be good to you,” he told J’ensen. “You are very good to me.” He waggled his eyebrows. “Tell me more of your intended. He is new to his position as head of his House, is he not?”

“He’s not my intended yet,” J’ensen warned. “But he _is_ the most powerful practiser of magic in all of Atlantis.”

“L’eila has consulted with him several times. She likes him.” A’dam mused.

J’ensen nodded again. “He is a good man and his people speak well of him.”

“He is not affianced already?” A’dam could see J’ared in his mind’s eye - tall, broad shouldered, hazel eyes and a dimpled smile. He did not know him well but he had heard good things of J’ared from his mother.

“No,” J’ensen said but his mouth was grim. “However, K’aty of House Nut has also expressed her interest to Queen L’eila.”

A’dam snorted. “K’aty? She’s an astrologer and they will end up fighting on end.”

J’ensen pulled his pants on and threw himself onto A’dam’s bed. It started swinging slowly. “Surely that would make them a perfect match?” he asked.

A’dam went to lie on the bed next to J’ensen, one foot still on the floor pushing them gently in a rocking motion. “No,” he said. “It is always a more successful match if the parties have differing talents.” He rolled his head on the pillow and looked at J’ensen. “Do you wish me to put a good word in for you?”

J’ensen grinned. “With your mother or J’ared?” he asked.

“My mother adores you, she’s already granted permission.” A’dam grinned back at J’ensen.

“True,” J’ensen admitted. “But a word in J’ared’s ear would be much appreciated.”

“How much?” A’dam asked and J’ensen moved over A’dam and smiled down at him.

“This much?” J’ensen suggested and pressed his cock against A’dam. He was hard and hot and A’dam welcomed him into his arms.

“Your future affianced will not mind?” Adam asked.

J’ensen kissed him, filthy and wet. “We are not yet betrothed and I can do as wish.” J’ensen’s voice was warm. “Think of it perhaps as one last time together.”

“Then do as you wish,” and A’dam opened his mouth and let J’ensen have his way with him.

************************

K’ris walked into the cool welcome of his home after a dusty few hours on the road and took a moment to touch the cool floor with his fingers and thank the gods for his safe journey.

It still gave him a pang to not see his mother and father waiting to welcome him home. It had been almost five years since their souls had moved on to the Elysian Fields and he still missed them every day.

His brother, D’aniel, greeted him with a kiss on each cheek. “It is good to see you,” he smiled.

K’ris smiled back at him. “It is good to be seen.” He followed D’aniel’s lead into the House prayer room. “What is so urgent that I had to leave the Temple?”

“I was speaking with M’egan,” D’aniel began and K’ris frowned. “The Seer from House Anubis?”

“Ah yes, I recall her now,” K’ris nodded. “Carry on, brother.”

D’aniel took him to the table in the middle of the room. The cards had been laid out and an astrological chart took up half of the table. “She did a reading yesterday and called me with the Fire Crystal.”

K’ris gazed at the cards and felt a chill. “She drew this hand?” he asked.

D’aniel nodded. “Yes,” he said sombrely and then motioned to the chart. “I also asked K’aty from House Nut to confer with the stars.”

K’ris looked between the two and his limbs shook. “This is ill news,” he whispered.

“It’s why I called you home,” D’aniel said and put a hand on his shoulder. “I thought it best to show you so that you can speak with the queen.”

K’ris put a hand on the cards and closed his eyes. “I cannot sense the truth of the cards; they were drawn too long ago.”

D’aniel nodded. “I called for J’ared to come here tonight,” he said. “Perhaps he has a spell that can show the path we should take a little more clearly.”

“He is the most powerful magician in Atlantis,” K’ris agreed. “You did well to call him.”

D’aniel smiled but his eyes were troubled. “I understood this correctly, didn’t I?” he asked.

K’ris sighed. “You did. And I am afraid for what it means for us.”

K’ris heard his dogs barking and D’aniel went to the door. He returned with J’ared of House Isis. The magician was tall and broad and his hazel eyes were lined with gold.

“K’ris,” J’ared hugged him and pressed a warm kiss to his cheek. They had been friends from their early youth, both only sons, both born to be head of their House.

K’ris hugged his childhood friend tightly. “You are most welcome here, J’ared.” His tone was formal and J’ared picked up on it.

J’ared stepped back and frowned. “What is wrong?” he asked.

K’ris indicated the table. “I hope that you can tell me.”

J’ared picked up the star chart in one hand and held the other over the drawn deck of cards. He closed his eyes and K’ris waited. The air grew hot and charged with J’ared’s magic, almost too hot for comfort.

When J’ared opened his eyes again, his face was pale. “These are bad omens, evil tidings, times of peril.” He was visibly shaking and K’ris put a hand on his arm. “We have fourteen days.”

“Fourteen days to do what?” K’ris asked quietly.

J’ared scrubbed his hand across his eyes. “It is not clear, but the combination of M’egan’s cards and K’aty’s readings of the stars bodes little good for our home.” His hazel eyes were dark with fear. “All I can tell is that whatever is to come, we only have a fortnight to prepare.”

“What do you want me to do?” K’ris asked.

“We need an audience with the queen,” J’ared said and K’ris nodded.

“We can leave for the Citadel in the morning and I will speak with A’dam, he will assist us to gain access to our queen.” K’ris looked at the fearful signs once more. “I just hope we can convince L’eila to believe us.”

“We must,” J’ared said. “Else our nation is doomed.”

“Then we shall,” K’ris said firmly. “Please accept the hospitality of my House this night.”

J’ared smiled. “It would be my honour.”

D’aniel spoke up, “Perhaps we can ask M’egan and K’aty to accompany us to the Citadel?”

K’ris smiled in approval at his brother. “That is good advice. If the ones who read the signs as well as the ones who received them can be there…” he trailed off. “The darkest hour approaches and we need to be ready to act.”

************************

D’aniel arrived back just before noon the following day with M’egan and K’aty. They looked like sisters, both blonde and lovely. Yet both were white-faced and fearful.

“I did not mean to draw that future,” M’egan said, her eyes wet with tears.

“Of course you didn’t,” K’ris reassured her. “But it appears that the gods wish for us to be prepared for what lies ahead.” He stroked a hand down her cheek. “You are the best of us, M’egan; the gods knew that you would guide us to the truth.”

K’aty was trembling. “The stars have not spoken since I made that chart,” she admitted. “Do you know what it all means?”

J’ared put an arm around her and she slumped into his side. “It means that the future is not yet decided.”

K’aty shook her head. “No! It means that there _is_ no future!”

“Nonsense!” J’ared said, moving away from her. “And do not dare to express that opinion to the queen either.”

K’ris frowned at K’aty. Her eyes were angry. “K’aty, you know that is not correct. The future is infinite and malleable. We just need to find the correct path that will get us there.” He knew that the daughter of the head of House Nut tended to be difficult and he was determined not to let panic overtake them.

M’egan looked at K’aty. “We must hold fast, keep faith that the gods will not let us be destroyed.” K’ris smiled at her. She was ever hopeful and he truly loved that about her.

“The stars are dark and silent.” K’aty sounded as though she was a million miles away, eyes wide and unseeing. “The future is hidden.”

“Then we must find our own future,” K’ris said firmly and helped the two women up into the chariot with D’aniel. He climbed on with J’ared. “We must make haste. There is no time to lose.”

J’ared smiled down at him and flicked the whip, sending his horses galloping towards the Citadel and the queen.

************************

K’ris raced into the sanctuary and then told J’ared, D’aniel, K’aty and M’egan to wait for him at the throne room. He knew the royal home almost as well as his own and he quickly headed up the stairs towards where A’dam lived. J’ared insisted on coming with him though and he didn’t have the time to argue.

When he reached the prince’s chambers he paused. He was A’dam’s closest friend but he’d learned the consequences of barrelling into A’dam’s rooms without announcing himself. A’dam was usually naked in his rooms. K’ris had quickly learned to knock.

He banged on the door, hard. “A’dam! It’s K’ris. I need to talk to you. It is most urgent. I have some guests with me.” He wanted to add a comment about ensuring that he was fully clothed before he opened the door but perhaps A’dam would adhere to decorum knowing that K’ris was not alone.

He didn’t.

He flung open his door, wearing nothing but a sheet and glared at K’ris. “It is barely dawn. What human is up this early?”

“It is almost twilight,” K’ris corrected him. “What human stays in bed all day long?” His eyes flicked over A’dam’s shoulder and he spotted a pale shoulder burrowing under the remaining bedclothes.

“One who, as prince of the realm, is entitled to a day of relaxation.” A’dam’s face was stony.

K’ris flinched. A’dam never spoke to him in this way. “I apologise, highness.” He bowed and stepped away from the door. “I will not disturb you any further.” He turned and walked away.

“K’ris!” A’dam called but K’ris carried on walking.

J’ared fell in next to him. “I think that he was embarrassed.” His observation was dry.

“He spoke to me as though I were a servant,” K’ris hissed.

“You caught him in bed with someone, K’ris. He reacted in haste.” J’ared rushed to keep stride with him even though he was far taller.

“I am his best and oldest friend.” K’ris was furious. “As well as High Priest at Poseidon’s temple. He treated me like a dog, beneath his notice.” K’ris felt his chest ache as though A’dam had reached in and bruised his heart.

J’ared laughed shortly and K’ris turned to glare at him. “We have been waiting for many years for you and A’dam to commit to one another. It is apparent to all but you that you are in love with each other.” J’ared’s eyes were storm dark as he muttered, “And J’ensen knows it too.”

K’ris opened his mouth to shout at him and then closed it again. “He does not love me in that way,” he muttered and carried on towards the throne room. “He sleeps with J’ensen, has slept with others and has never once offered his bed to me.”

“You _are_ the High Priest,” J’ared pointed out. “It would not be seemly for the prince to have a dalliance with you and not offer for your hand.”

“Marriage?” K’ris gasped. “I would not marry that hedonistic, loose-moraled creature if we were the last two people on earth.”

“It may come to that,” J’ared said and they fell silent again, fear of what was to come welling up in all of them.

D’aniel, M’egan and K’aty were waiting for them outside the throne room and K’ris just shook his head when D’aniel raised an eyebrow.

E’ber walked up to them with his hands outstreched. “K’ris, J’ared, what brings you here this afternoon?” He clasped hands with them and bowed to M’egan and K’aty. “Ladies,” he said with a smile.

“We need to speak with the queen,” K’ris said. “Please, my lord, it is a matter of life and death.”

E’ber studied K’ris’ face and his gaze moved to the rest of the party. He made a decision based on what he saw there. “Wait here,” he instructed K’ris and went inside.

“Thank the gods that you have such a high standing with the royal family,” J’ared said with a smile.

K’ris nodded curtly, his heart still burning in anger at A’dam’s words. “E’ber has been a father to D’aniel and me for much of our lives. Even more so since our parents died.”

The golden door to the throne room opened and E’ber waved them in. “Queen L’eila will see you,” he said, formal and low and K’ris smiled his gratitude.

“My thanks, my lord,” he said formally and bowed. E’ber’s mouth quirked in a smile at the unusual formality. It was seldom that K’ris invoked title or rank with them but the gravity of this moment seemed to call for it.

“K’ris!” L’eila was coming towards him, her hands out in welcome.

K’ris took them and kissed each one. “You are ever lovely, my queen,” he said.

She tucked her hand into his arm and led him towards the throne. “Flattery encourages immodesty,” she told him.

“But it isn’t flattery if it is truth,” K’ris pointed out. The queen laughed.

“I see you have brought some guests with you,” she noted.

K’ris introduced them to her quickly and then took a breath. “This is a formal request to bear witness to prophecy, majesty.”

She pulled away from him and looked at the small group. “Prophecy?” she asked.

K’ris motioned M’egan forward. “You know M’egan. She is the seer of House Anubis and was with D’aniel two days ago when she did a reading for him.”

M’egan kissed L’eila’s hand. “Majesty, I did not intend for this to happen.”

L’eila waved a hand dismissively. “The gods tell us what they must when they will.” She looked at K’ris. “What was seen?”

K’ris exchanged looks with J’ared who stepped forward with a bow. “Majesty, the cards foretell a calamity about to befall our isle in a fortnight.”

L’eila looked sharply at J’ared. “Calamity?”

“Yes, majesty.” He pointed at K’aty. “K’aty, astrologer for House Nut did an astrological chart to confirm the readings.”

K’aty came up next to J’ared. “The stars go dark in a fortnight, majesty.”

“Enough with the majesty,” L’eila waved her hand in annoyance and looked at K’ris. “This is truth?” E’ber dropped his hand on her shoulder and she leaned a little against him.

“Yes. I tried to glean it but the cards had been drawn for too long. That is why D’aniel called for J’ared. His skills were more suited to task.”

“Tell me what this means?” L’eila walked back to her throne and sat down.

K’ris took a breath. “It means that we have fourteen days until the end of Atlantis.” The silence that held sway after his words was fraught with fear.

“How do we stop it?” E’ber asked.

“We can’t,” J’ared replied. “The events are already in motion. We have to find a way to survive it.”

M’egan cleared her throat and L’eila nodded at her to speak. “The cards suggested an escape, majes…L’eila.”

“Escape?” L’eila’s eyes sharpened. “Who will escape? How will they do so? How many will survive?” She peppered the questions at M’egan who blanched.

“The cards did not say,” she stammered.

“Why not?” L’eila demanded.

“Perhaps we should call a meeting of the Aditya, my queen,” E’ber suggested.

L’eila took his hand and squeezed it gratefully. “You are a wise man, my love.” She smiled. “Thank the gods for your even temperament.”

“I would advise you to call it quickly,” K’ris offered. “From what we have seen, we do not have much time.”

She nodded and called for a scribe. “You will tell the counsel in detail of your findings tomorrow.” They all nodded.

She was busy dictating a missive to be sent by Fire crystal to the Houses of Atlantis when A’dam came in, J’ensen at his heels. “Is this a party?” he asked with a smile. The smile dropped from his face when he saw his mother’s expression. “Mother?” he asked.

“These are perilous times, A’dam,” she told him as she finished her dictating the summons and handed the scribe her seal. “There is no time to lose.”

She looked at the scribe. “Make it very clear that there will be no acceptable excuse to miss this meeting.” He nodded and left the room.

“Lose what?” A’dam asked and K’ris could feel his gaze burning his skin.

“Atlantis is in mortal danger,” E’ber said.

“From who?” A’dam asked.

E’ber shook his head. “That is not clear, but whoever the enemy is, the stars have told us that we may not survive.”

“What?” A’dam looked at his mother who nodded.

“M’egan and K’aty have come to us with a terrible future prophesied for our home.” L’eila sighed. “I have called an emergency meeting of the Aditya to discuss it.” She looked at them. “I have only sent calls out to the houses of Geb, Thoth, Amun and Ma’at. Those of you here can represent your Houses.”

“I am not the head of my House, my mother will not be happy,” M’egan objected.

“Neither am I,” said K’aty.

L’eila made a dismissive gesture. “It matters not, you brought us the prophecies.”

“But,” M’egan said and went silent when K’ris touched her arm.

“A’dam, K’ris, J’ensen, J’ared and I are all the heads of our respective Houses,” L’eila noted. “I have called for M’att, A’noop, L’il and K’ara.” She raised an eyebrow. “And A’llison may not yet be the head of House Hathor, but she is named heir so it is fitting that she attend.” She looked at all of them, daring them to argue with her. They remained silent.

“Very well,” she said and stood up. “Tonight there will be a feast for those here, please accept our hospitality.” She took the hand E’ber held out to her and they left the room.

“What in the name of the gods is going on?” J’ensen demanded.

“Ask him,” J’ared said, pointing to K’ris and turned to K’aty.

K’ris could see the bewilderment on J’ensen’s face at J’ared’s icy dismissal. “You’re wearing A’dam’s belt,” K’ris said to J’ensen, careful and neutral.

J’ensen looked down at the buckle and groaned. “He’s never going to accept my suit!” he whispered to A’dam and glared at him. “This is all your fault!” he hissed, pointing a finger at the prince.

“It’s not my fault that you took my belt!” A’dam protested, keeping his voice low, but his cheeks were pink and he refused to look at K’ris.

“I came to you last night to ask for your help with…and then you…” J’ensen sputtered to a halt, shook his head and sighed. “Please can you tell me what brought you all here?” he asked K’ris, reverting to his normal poised self, despite the fact that his skin was flushed.

“We have come to knowledge of an uncertain future for our island,” K’ris kept his voice steady and he looked only at J’ensen. “J’ared, M’egan and K’aty have all foreseen a calamity about to befall us in a fortnight. The queen has called a meeting of the Aditya to decide how best to proceed.”

“What is going to happen?” A’dam asked and K’ris finally allowed his eyes to meet A’dam’s.

“It would seem that in fourteen days, Atlantis will cease to exist.” K’ris’ words were hollow and seemed to fall like stones.

“What?” A’dam asked, face white with shock. “How can this be?”

K’ris shrugged. “We do not know. But three separate prophecies have foreseen it. We cannot ignore what the gods have shown us.”

“That is the reason for the meeting of the counsel?” J’ensen looked at K’ris for confirmation.

“Yes,” he nodded. “If you would excuse me, I need to go to the temple to meditate.” He inclined his head and touched D’aniel on the shoulder. “I will see you in the morning, brother.”

D’aniel’s face was puzzled. “But the queen has told us that we are to feast tonight.”

“I have my duties to attend to,” K’ris said.

J’ared clasped his wrist. “I will miss you,” he smiled.

“Come to the temple later, I would welcome the company,” K’ris returned the smile.

“You’ll be at the feast,” A’dam informed him, voice hard.

K’ris raised his eyes to A’dam’s storm dark ones. “I will not,” he said, soft but firm.

“Your prince has given you an order,” A’dam told him, just as firmly.

K’ris could feel his nostrils flare. He inclined his head minutely. “Very well, highness, I will be at the feast.” He gave a tight, brief smile to the rest of the people in the room and left.

The time for meditation was much needed. He did not want to kill his prince in a fit of spite. Even if the prince deserved it.

************************

A’dam watched in dismay as K’ris stalked away from him. His back was stiff and spoke volumes of anger.

“You handled that badly,” J’ensen told him.

A’dam glared at him. “Thank you for pointing out the obvious,” he gritted.

J’ensen shrugged and tipped his head in J’ared’s direction. “I’m not faring much better,” he pointed out. It only made A’dam feel marginally better.

M’egan approached A’dam cautiously, her eyes lowered. “Highness, if you wish, I can tell you what the cards told me?”

“Please, you must call me A’dam.” He smiled at her and her shoulders drooped in relief.

“That is most gracious of you, A’dam,” Megan smiled back and then sobered.

A’dam touched her shoulder. “If you could interpret the cards that you drew I would be most grateful.”

She put her hands behind her back. “You must remember that Death and Life mean the opposite in the cards.” M’egan looked around the room, waiting for their response.

They all nodded and A’dam felt his heart turn to ice when she continued. “The first card was Death,” she said, “And the second was Life. I then pulled the Scales, the Heart, the King and the last was the Sword.”

“But Death means Life and Life means Death,” A’dam said, frowning as he tried to remember his lessons with the cards.

“It does,” she smiled at him. “But then when the Scales and the Heart were drawn I realised that this meant that Life and Death were in the balance and that much sorrow was to come.”

“The King?” J’ensen asked.

M’egan nodded. “It is the island, Atlantis.”

“And the Sword?” A’dam asked, but he doubted that he wanted to hear the answer.

“The Sword is the end of a thing, the end of the King,” M’egan explained.

J’ensen closed his eyes. “So Atlantis is facing an end where life and death are to be decided?”

M’egan bowed her head. “You have the understanding of it, yes.”

K’aty came to join them, D’aniel and J’ared at her heels. “The cards merely confirmed the star chart I drew that same night,” she said. Her big eyes were troubled.

His mouth tightened again. “Tell me,” A’dam instructed. He would hear it again on the morrow, but he wanted the basics of the prophecy now.

“The stars align in fourteen days and the sun swallows them whole,” K’aty said and they all stared at her in horror.

“It is the end of a world,” J’ared added.

“But the cards suggest life and death, not merely death,” A’dam said.

“Yes,” J’ared agreed.

“And you confirm this?” A’dam asked J’ared.

He nodded. “Yes. When I touched the chart and the cards at the same time, the prophecies aligned. The gods have shown us that there is a way out. A way for us to survive despite the destruction that appears certain to come. There is hope despite the darkness of the times.”

“It seems like there is not much hope at all,” J’ensen protested.

J’ared flicked a glance over to J’ensen, face impassive. “Science is not going to have the answers here, J’ensen.”

“Science may well be the only way to survive,” J’ensen told him.

J’ared bristled and A’dam stepped between them. “We are all upset with the news that has been revealed on this day,” he placed a hand on J’ared’s chest. “Allow me to offer you the hospitality of the sanctuary.”

J’ared stepped back and made a shallow bow. “Thank you, highness, we are honoured.”

A’dam smiled. “Please, we do not stand much on ceremony here. As I have already said, I am A’dam.” He held out his hand and J’ared and he clasped wrists.

“A’dam,” J’ared said and the dimples in his cheeks deepened. A’dam could see why J’ensen was fascinated with him.

A’llison rushed in, hair bright as fire. “I was told we have guests!” she said and stopped when A’dam caught her arm.

“Manners, A’llison,” he managed a small, tight smile and something eased within him at her happy face. Her smile made even the worst news seem a little less awful.

She rolled her eyes. “You have none,” she told him, poking her tongue out, unaware of the gravity of what had just been discovered.

A’dam sighed. “You are really going to have to behave with more decorum when you are queen,” he told her, hoping despite everything that she would have a chance to be a queen.

She waved an airy hand. “Pfft, there will be no bowing and scraping and majesty-ing when I am queen.”

A’dam frowned at her and she straightened and sighed. “Very well, I will be good.” She looked at M’egan and K’aty with wide eyes. “Greetings, I have not met you,” she held out her hands and M’egan took them.

M’egan smiled at her. “I am M’egan, seer of House Anubis,” she said.

“I am K’aty, astrologer of House Nut,” said K’aty. A’llison kissed each of them on the cheek.

“Greetings D’aniel,” she called and D’aniel dipped his head with a small smile.

“My lady,” he said and bowed low. She chortled and threw her arms around him.

“Where is my K’ris?” she demanded.

“He has retired to the temple to meditate before the feast,” D’aniel told her, his eyes meeting A’dam’s for a moment and then moving back to her.

She scowled. “He did not have _my_ permission to go there.”

“He doesn’t need it,” A’dam pointed out.

A’llison looked at J’ared and her eyes went big. “I am A’llison, future head of the House of Hathor and now named heir to the throne of Atlantis.” She held out her hand to him.

J’ared smiled and kissed the small hand. A’llison blushed and A’dam hid a smile. “I am J’ared of House Isis.”

“Will you escort me to the feast table tonight?” she dimpled at J’ared who went a little pale.

A’dam took pity on J’ared and tugged her away from him. “ **I** will escort you tonight. Stop torturing J’ared.”

“I am not torturing him,” A’llison protested. “And I am not a child.”

A’dam laughed. “Of course you are,” he said and hugged her. “A charming one, but a child nevertheless.”

“I am going to tell your mother to order you to address me with the proper respect,” A’llison told him, smiling at him. The argument was an old one and she had yet to win it.

“That will never happen, sprite,” A’dam said. “You will need at least one courtier who will not grovel at your feet.”

A’llison cuddled up to A’dam. “I like it when you grovel,” she said.

“Brat,” A’dam told her. “I really need to speak with your tutors about the manners they are **not** teaching you.”

A’llison smiled. “I use good manners with everyone else,” she retorted. “It gets tiresome being good all the time. At least with you and L’eila I can be me for a while.”

A’dam touched a bright curl. “You can be as bad as you like with me,” he assured her. “But please try to behave in front of the rest of the people.”

She rubbed her cheek against his arm. “I will try harder,” she promised. It was the best that A’dam could hope for.

“I know you will,” he kissed her cheek and she sidled back over to J’ared who appeared a little hunted. Suppressing a grin at the resilience of youth he looked around and saw J’ensen standing with D’aniel.

He walked over to him and touched J’ensen’s arm. “You are welcome to use anything in my wardrobe.” He let J’ensen see the evil twinkle in his eyes.

J’ensen’s green eyes narrowed. “Thank you, _highness_ ,” he said deliberately, mouth curving in a stiff smile. “But I have clothes in my chambers.” His gaze promised retribution.

“The offer stands,” A’dam assured him and he watched out of the corner of his eye as J’ared’s face turned to stone at the exchange. “You can thank me later,” he whispered to J’ensen as he leaned in and kissed his cheek.

“I will beat you later,” J’ensen swore.

“Promises, promises,” A’dam skipped out of the way before J’ensen could swing at him. “Come A’llison, it grows late and you know how long you take to get ready for a party.”

“What?” A’llison exclaimed, glaring at him. “You are the peacock here, not me!” A’dam dragged her from the room, protesting all the while.

************************

K’ris knelt before the statue of Poseidon. He couldn’t find the peace of heart he usually attained here at the feet of the god he served.

 **“You are troubled.”** The voice of the god rumbled through the temple.

“Yes,” K’ris admitted. He heard the sound of many waters and looked up to see a naiad swim closer on the back of a dolphin. He had grown used to their company. As High Priest, the god’s messengers appeared only to him. To others they formed part of the giant golden statue of Poseidon.

 **“You have been warned,”** The nymph spoke with the voice of the ocean.

“Yes,” K’ris said.

 **“Lord Poseidon does not wish for his children to vanish from the earth,”** the naiad said.

“We will strive to ensure that it does not happen.” K’ris looked into her eyes and saw the endless waves of the sea. “I seek counsel.”

 **“Speak, your god listens,”** she said.

“I wish to know how many will live through this cataclysm,” K’ris asked.

 **“That is not for you to know,”** she told him but K’ris heard the echo of Poseidon’s voice. **“Know this, Atlantis will not be forgotten.”**

K’ris wanted to ask about A’dam, wanted to know if he would live, but realised that asking a god for a selfish thing was to indebt himself.

 **“You are wise beyond your years,”** the nymph said and her mouth smiled but her eyes were hard. **“Lord Poseidon asks but one thing of you and then your wish will be granted.”**

“My wish?” K’ris asked, pretending ignorance.

 **“You wished that the one you loved would survive the end of the world,”** the naiad reminded him and K’ris gritted his teeth.

“I was unaware that my thoughts were of import to our god,” he said.

Her eyes flashed. **“Mortal thoughts are of interest, not import, to our god,”** she reprimanded and K’ris felt the choke of water bubbling up in his throat.

“I beg forgiveness,” he gasped and the clutch of the sea eased.

She stared at him. **“Lord Poseidon’s price is a fair one.”**

“What is the cost?” K’ris asked, hopeful and terrified at the same time.

 **“Your choice is this,”** the dolphin chittered and the nymph held out her hands. **“You can save your love or you can save yourself.”**

K’ris blinked. “That is no choice,” he objected.

 **“But still, it is one you must make.”** She was implacable, pitiless.

K’ris thought of A’dam, the only person he’d ever been in love with. Since childhood they had played, laughed and learned together. He’d watched as A’dam had fallen in and out of love or lust countless times and never seen K’ris standing in front of him. Waiting for him.

He thought of A’dam dead and it was unbearable. “I choose to have A’dam live,” he said and his voice was an oath.

 **“It is done,”** the nymph said and the dolphin swam back to its position at the foot of Poseidon’s winged chariot and the statue was solid gold once more.

K’ris rubbed at his chest, felt his heart ache a little, and wondered why the god he had dedicated his life to had demanded such a price.

He wanted to run to A’dam, tell him everything, kiss him, make love to him, keep him safe forever. He realised that his time left with A’dam was to be cut short and that he would have to let go of any petty jealousies if he wanted to spend his last days with the one he loved.

He thought of A’dam again, dark head thrown back in the rain, laughing as the water pelted his face. A’dam, running after A’llison along the sanctuary corridors, shouting meaningless threats. A’dam, bare-chested and rumpled and well-bedded this morning, opening his door and snapping at him and breaking his heart one more time.

To know that A’dam would live was worth any price.

************************

A’dam handed J’ensen his belt when he knocked on his door. “I believe this is yours?” he grinned at J’ensen’s scowl.

“J’ared will not even speak to me,” he pointed at A’dam. “And that’s all your fault!”

A’dam shrugged. “You are no eunuch. J’ared knows that you and I are casual bed-mates. I think, in fact, that the entire nation knows this.”

J’ensen glared. “It is not something that I would have thrown in his face. I wish to marry him.”

“I am truly sorry,” A’dam sighed. “It was not ill-intended.”

J’ensen handed A’dam his own belt back. “I know. That is the only reason you are still unmarked by my fist.” He smiled to soften the words.

“This _is_ a pretty face, isn’t it?” A’dam laughed, waving at himself, and J’ensen kissed his cheek.

“A’llison is right, you _are_ a peacock.” He left A’dam with a small bow and headed for his own chambers within the Citadel.

A’dam went to the arched window overlooking the courtyard. He looked out, past the Citadel walls, over the rolling planes and moats that divided the House lands and saw the bright glint of the ocean in the soft moonlight.

Poseidon had always been the god of Atlantis but A’dam’s loyalties had always been with Zeus. He figured that his worship should only be with the oldest and strongest god. K’ris had warned him that his blasphemy would end with him being destroyed by the sea.

He lifted his eyes and watched as a rain of stars fell from the heavens in glittering shower. “ _Lord of Heaven, hear my prayer, if it is your will, preserve my home but if not then please preserve my people._ ”

He didn’t have direct access to the god like K’ris did, but he’d often received answers to his prayers. This one he had no expectations about but he hoped nevertheless.

A large hawk landed on the parapet outside his room, red and white in body and regal of eye. Its sharp cry called A’dam to it.

He stared. The symbol of his house, the hawk was surely a herald of Zeus.

“Lord Zeus,” he whispered and dropped to his knees.

 **“I heard your prayer, mortal one,”** the hawk said and somehow it sounded both human and immortal at once.

“You have sent your servant an answer,” A’dam breathed.

 **“You have remained loyal to me these past years, even though my brother Poseidon rules this land,”** the hawk said.

A’dam nodded. “You have _ever_ been my god,” he stated.

 **“I will grant you one boon for your faithfulness,”** the hawk sang. A’dam opened his mouth to speak but the hawk interrupted him, “Choose wisely, for you have but one chance.”

A’dam bowed his head. “May I ask you a question, Lord Zeus?”

 **“One question then and one boon,”** the hawk agreed after a moment.

“Can I stop what is to come?” he asked, “the destruction of Atlantis?”

 **“No,”** the hawk replied, making a sad sound that echoed in the night. **“It is fore-ordained, foreseen; there is no path that does not end in the time of Atlantis being over.”**

A’dam’s shoulder slumped. He had feared this. He looked up at the hawk, into eyes that seemed as endless as the skies. “If I cannot save Atlantis, can I then save her people?”

 **“This is your boon?”** the hawk asked, head tipped to the side.

He nodded. “This is my boon,” he said.

 **“I grant you this,”** the hawk agreed. **“But you must remember that in less than a fortnight, Atlantis will be no more. Those you can save, they will live. Those who choose to ignore the prophecies, they will perish.”**

A’dam frowned. “What of Lord Poseidon?” he asked. “Will he not be enraged that all are not dead?”

 **“That is another question, mortal,”** the hawk pointed out and A’dam felt the heat of the sun burn at his chest.

“Pray forgiveness, Lord Zeus!” he gasped as he felt his lungs choke with fire. “It is only my concern for my people!”

The burning eased and the hawk stared at him. **“Your love for your people does you credit and I will forgive the impertinence this once.”** he sharp beak clacked twice, snapping at an invisible foe. **“I will ensure that my brother allows what I have granted you.”**

“Thank you, Lord Zeus,” A’dam bowed his head and closed his eyes. When he opened them a moment later, the hawk was gone.

He had much work to do.

************************

The centre courtyard of the Citadel was set out for the feast. Servants scurried back and forth, making sure that fresh bread and pitchers of water and wine adorned the tables.

As the Tuaoi Stone heated the floors of the courtyard with the harnessed energy of the sun, it lit the crystals lining the courtyard walls. It was their greatest achievement, bending the will of the Stone to their own so that they enjoyed light and running water and heat in winter. Things that other civilizations did not know, did not dream of.

L’eila and E’ber led the court to the feast, A’dam walking with A’llison, D’aniel with K’ris, J’ared with J’ensen. Tonight there would be no distinction between royalty and serfdom here. The servants, once they had brought out the last of the food, joined their masters at the tables, laughing and drinking with them on this night of nights.

A’dam smiled at the sight. This unity of people was one of the things that made Atlantis great. That servants could eat at the same tables as their masters, enjoy the same food and wine no matter their station.

He looked over at K’ris and they exchanged smiles, slightly cautious but helpless to pretend the other did not exist. A’dam wanted to tell him about his strange conversation with the god but wasn’t sure how he would be received. He had been harsh with K’ris earlier, perhaps his fears had made him behave unkindly and would do his best to repair any damage.

They sat opposite each other at the great table and K’ris passed A’dam a wine amphora. “This is a good vintage,” he said with a smile.

“It should be,” J’ensen leaned across the table, grinning, “It is the best my House has to offer.”

“House Sekhmet, renowned for good wine and loose morals,” J’ared said, mouth thin.

“House Isis, known only for tight-assed, judgemental…” J’ensen snapped and K’ris put a hand on his arm.

“Do not allow anything to spoil this night, please,” he asked. “It may be the last one we enjoy together.”

J’ensen nodded, his eyes still dark with anger. He settled back in his seat.

A’dam dropped his hand onto J’ensen’s thigh and squeezed. “He is jealous,” he whispered. “That bodes well for your suit.”

J’ensen snorted. “He’s a jackass,” he told A’dam, but his eyes went back to the magician. “A pretty one, but a jackass nevertheless.”

A’dam laughed. “I would suggest that it takes one to know one, but that might result in a brawl.”

J’ensen laughed as well. “You are skilled at calming agitated waters, Prince.” He raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure that you do not want to be king?”

“Queen,” A’dam corrected with a grin. “And no thank you, I am sure.”

A’dam stretched his legs out under the table and knocked his feet against K’ris’. “You are speaking to me again?” he asked.

“I shouldn’t,” K’ris told him. “But you are staring at me with those sad eyes, I feel pity for you.”

A’dam kicked his ankle and K’ris laughed, rough and dark. “I think I should find myself new friends,” A’dam noted. “I’ve been insulted left and right today.” He allowed his lip to jut out in a small pout.

K’ris locked eyes with him, mouth sober suddenly. “Perhaps because we expect so much from you,” he suggested.

A’dam felt his gut clench and decided to tell him the truth. “I was embarrassed,” he told K’ris. “It is no excuse for how I spoke to you though.”

“No, it wasn’t,” K’ris agreed.

“Forgive me,” A’dam begged, not wanting there to be any bad blood between them.

“Always,” K’ris said quietly.

They smiled at one another and when the time came, after the food had been eaten and the wine had been consumed, they danced together, laughing beneath the benevolent moon.

The feast wound down, the people slowly taking their leave of the royal family. L’eila and E’ber stood eventually, wishing them good night and telling A’llison that is was time to go to bed.

She yawned widely and declared, “I’m not tired at all.” They laughed when she immediately yawned again. A’dam felt a pang. She would never sit on the throne of Atlantis, not here on the island, but she was going to be magnificent when she reached adulthood.

J’ensen came up behind him and dropped his chin on A’dam’s shoulder. “She’s going to be a wonderful queen when she comes of age,” he mused. “She has grown so much this past year. I do not envy your mother though.”

“Truth indeed And when she learns to control her tongue, she will be extraordinary,” A’dam agreed with a smile and turned his head slightly so that J’ensen could press his mouth against his cheek. “You’re not helping your courtship of J’ared with this display,” he chided.

J’ensen shrugged, his front pressed tightly to A’dam’s back. “He is avoiding me.” His breath gusted out in a sigh. “Truth is, with what we know is coming, how wise is it to form more emotional attachments with people?”

A’dam pulled away from him and turned to look at him. “What do you mean?” he asked.

J’ensen dropped his gaze. “I mean, who knows which of us will live through what lies ahead? If I were to become more enamoured of J’ared, would that not mean more pain for us if one does not survive?”

“J’ensen,” A’dam said and his hands went to his cheeks. “No one knows what will happen, but keeping your heart locked up will not help you get through it.”

“I don’t want to love him and then lose him,” J’ensen muttered. A’dam looked over J’ensen’s shoulder and saw J’ared watching them.

“What if he loves you already and you are missing out on the chance to be with him?” A’dam asked and put his hands on J’ensen’s shoulders, turning him gently.

“Oh,” J’ensen said and A’dam could see the god-link forming between J’ared and J’ensen as they stared at each other.

“Go to him,” A’dam urged and nudged J’ensen forward. “Be happy while you can.”

J’ensen spun around and pressed a soft kiss on A’dam’s lips. “Thank you,” he whispered and A’dam understood that it was goodbye.

J’ensen turned back to J’ared with a smile. A’dam met J’ared’s eyes and could see that J’ared understood what J’ensen was saying with that kiss. He nodded to J’ared, allowed a small smile to curve his lips. J’ared gave a small bow and smiled back. The smile grew as his gaze fell on J’ensen though, eventually encompassing his entire face.

A’dam watched as J’ensen walked straight up to J’ared and pulled his head down for a kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other, holding each other close. They kissed for long moments, only releasing each other when the need to breathe became imperative. The cheers of the people around them made them blush and laugh and duck their heads, faces hot but happy.

A’dam raised a hand and the crowd went still, anticipation quivering in the air.

 _“I bind myself to thee.”_ J’ared stared into J’ensen’s eyes and A’dam could see the spirit of the gods burning gold. The ancient vow completed the god-link and bound them for eternity. The promise was loud in the sudden quiet of the celebration.

J’ensen’s breath hitched and he pressed his hand on J’ared’s heart and made the same vow in response, _“I bind myself to thee.”_ A’dam could almost feel the benediction of the gods as the sound of J’ensen’s promise rang out in the night. The calls and applause of those observing them grew loud and ecstatic when J’ared hauled J’ensen back into his arms and kissed him again.

A’dam whistled and clapped along with them, his heart light with joy for his friends.

“You surprise me every day,” K’ris said, moving up to stand next to him.

A’dam looked down at him, confused. “I am not sure what you mean,” he said.

K’ris bumped his shoulder gently. “I know that you care much for J’ensen,” he told A’dam.

A’dam gave a short laugh. “J’ensen and I became bed partners when those we truly wanted did not return our interest, that is all.”

“You used one another?” K’ris asked and A’dam frowned.

“We enjoyed one another as free men,” he corrected.

“And you do not love him?” K’ris asked and A’dam wondered why he was persisting in this line of questioning.

“Of course I love him,” A’dam said, exasperated. “He is a very good man.”

“So then this joining of J’ared and J’ensen does not make you unhappy?” K’ris looked at him, brown eyes serious.

A’dam shook his head. “We are friends who sometimes share the same bed when comfort is needed, but there is not heartache in me when I see his happiness.” He wanted K’ris to understand.

“Oh,” K’ris said, but he was obviously confused.

“I am _not_ in love with him,” A’dam told him pointedly. “I am _not_ heart-broken. I am happy for him.”

“Oh,” K’ris said again. “So you do **not** object?” His gaze was piercing.

“No,” A’dam smiled. “Not at all.” J’ensen and J’ared came over to them, both smiling and lit from within by the god-link and A’dam held out his arms. “You are indeed blessed by the gods,” he told them, hugging them both to him.

J’ensen wriggled away with a laugh. “Thanks to you,” he said, pressing a kiss on A’dam’s cheek. It would be the only place he would ever kiss A’dam again.

“A’dam, I…” J’ared seemed to be struggling to find the words.

“Congratulations, you have a fine mate,” A’dam said with a smile and J’ared leaned down to kiss his other cheek. J’ensen tucked himself under J’ared’s arm, grinning. “Much joy to you both.”

“Perhaps it is time for you to make _your_ move,” J’ensen said to A’dam, waggling his eyebrows and motioning with his head. A’dam glared at him.

K’ris stared up at A’dam. “You have a new lover in mind already?” His tone was confused and a little wounded. A’dam wondered at it.

“Just as J’ensen has been waiting for J’ared to see him for his true mate, so I too have been biding my time.” A’dam sounded stiff and formal even to his own ears.

J’ensen clasped his forearm. “Take your own advice, A’dam,” he told A’dam. “Be happy while you can.” His eyes were warm and caring and A’dam knew that he meant well.

“It is not as easy for me,” he reminded his friend. “I am a prince, head of the House of Horus, and have a duty to my people.”

“You are a man first,” J’ensen reminded him. “Legend tells us that even the gods gave up much to be with those they loved.”

K’ris watched the exchange and asked, fierce and low, “Who is this person you speak of? Do they not return your affections? Do they not know the honour it is to be desired by you?”

A’dam gaped at him. “K’ris?” he asked and wondered if K’ris realised what he had said, how much he had revealed.

K’ris opened his mouth and shut it again, cheeks flushed. “Yes, perhaps I spoke too hastily,” he stammered and then turned to leave.

“K’ris,” A’dam said and his voice was soft and broken and hopeful.

K’ris turned back to him, cheeks tinged pink and eyes panicked. “I didn’t mean for you to find out,” he told A’dam.

“Find out what?” A’dam asked, desperate to know even if they were being watched by half the people living in the Citadel.

“That I found you desirable,” K’ris mumbled. “I don’t want you to pity me.”

J’ared made a strange noise, half snort, half laugh and said, “K’ris, the entire nation knows that you and A’dam have loved each other for many years. We’ve all been waiting for the two of you to figure it out for yourselves.”

K’ris glared at him. “That cannot be true, no one has spoken of it to me.”

“Because you and A’dam are the object of the interest,” J’ensen pointed out.

“Besides,” J’ared added, “it has afforded us much entertainment, watching the two of you stumble around each other.”

A’dam narrowed his eyes. “It is most disrespectful to laugh at the expense of your prince.”

J’ensen laughed. “Not when the prince is an oblivious…” he closed his mouth at A’dam’s scowl.

K’ris darted a look up at A’dam. “You could perhaps feel the same?” he asked.

A’dam nodded, throat closed in fear and hope. “I have always loved you,” A’dam assured him, finally confessing what he had kept hidden for so long. “Always, as long as my memory can recall.”

“But you’ve been,” K’ris glowered, “indiscreet with so many.”

“Because I could not have who I truly wanted.” A’dam prayed to every god he knew that he did not say the wrong thing.

“You bedded most who would have you!” K’ris sounded a little sad now and A’dam hated that he had made him feel this way.

“Because I could not be with _you_ ,” A’dam told him. He could feel his face heating up, fear and passion warring inside him.

“But you never asked me!” K’ris accused. Adam wanted to shake K’ris and then fall at his feet and beg him to have him.

“I did not think you would be attracted to me that way.” A’dam admitted. He stared at K’ris intently, willing him to believe him. Praying that he would.

K’ris’ eyes went wide. “Don’t be ridiculous!” he exclaimed. “You well know that all of the unmarried people of Atlantis would be happy to share your bed for a night and possibly half of the married ones would not be averse to it either!”

A’dam started laughing. Then he grabbed K’ris, hauled him into his arms and kissed the angry breath right out of him.

************************

K’ris had often thought about what it would be like to be kissed by A’dam. It was everything he had imagined and more.

A’dam’s mouth was soft and hot and his lips pressed hard into K’ris’, demanding that he open up and let him in. K’ris had never been able to refuse him anything so he gripped A’dam’s biceps and let A’dam’s tongue sweep in and claim him.

It was thrilling and terrifying, much like jumping off the golden walls of the Citadel in the hopes that the gods would catch him and bring him safely to earth.

A’dam made a small noise in the back of his throat and K’ris tried to crawl inside him, every inch of his skin burning with a fire that he could not put out. The god-link was an invisible chain wrapping itself around his soul.

“Please,” he gasped against the damp heat of A’dam’s lips.

“I should make you wait after so many years of waiting for you,” A’dam muttered around K’ris’ mouth.

He whined a little when K’ris pushed him away. “ _I_ should make _you_ grovel and beg,” K’ris protested. “You have warmed your bed with every available man in the kingdom over the past several years!”

“Not **every** man,” A’dam said, panicking a little at the stubborn set of K’ris’ jaw. “I was always wishing it was you,”

“Of course you were,” K’ris scoffed and folded his arms.

“We need to have this conversation somewhere a little more private,” A’dam said and grabbed his arm and drew K’ris away from the curious eyes of the people at the feast. J’ensen smiled and nodded to him in encouragement. K’ris scowled back and frowned harder when J’ared started laughing.

A’dam tugged K’ris into a darkened side street off the courtyard and then let him go. “You are going to make this difficult, aren’t you?” he sighed.

K’ris raised an eyebrow. “You think perhaps I shouldn’t?” he asked.

“Well,” A’dam began, “I suppose I should say that I never thought that you could love me in that way.”

“I have loved you all my life,” K’ris told him.

“As a friend,” A’dam insisted.

“At first,” K’ris corrected.

“When did it change?” A’dam’s tone was urgent and K’ris found that he could not deny him.

“When you took J’ensen to your bed,” K’ris admitted, arms dropping to his side. “It hurt me.”

“I did not know,” A’dam whispered.

“If you had known?” K’ris asked.

A’dam let K’ris see the truth in his face, in his eyes. “I would have asked for your hand the next day,” he vowed.

K’ris sagged against him, body suddenly lax with relief. “I would have said yes,” he said and A’dam kissed him again.

This time the urgency, while still there, was held in check by the softest of lips, the lightest of breaths. A’dam seduced K’ris with his mouth, telling him without words how much he valued him, how much he adored him, how much he desired him.

K’ris dug his fingers into the soft hair at A’dam’s nape and pushed his body up and into him, nudging A’dam’s cock with his own. His chest felt tight and lips were burning. He wanted to step back but his body was drawn to the heat of A’dam’s.

“Can you feel it?” A’dam asked him and K’ris looked up at him. “The god-link burns in me as hot as my passion burns for you.”

“Yes,” he replied, not bothering to pretend that he didn’t know. “I am a part of you now.” The bond gifted to them by the gods was a living rope, tying their souls together, entwining their spirits forever.

“I never dreamed,” A’dam rested his forehead against’ K’ris’ and took a deep breath. “No prince of Atlantis has even been god-linked,” he said.

“Well,” K’ris said, “you’re not exactly the usual sort of prince, are you?”

A’dam’s shoulders shook with a burst of laughter. “No,” he admitted, “I am most _un_ usual.”

 _“I bind myself to thee,”_ K’ris spoke the ancient words and felt the part of A’dam’s soul that was now bound with his flare in response.

A’dam pressed the sweetest of kisses to his mouth and promised, _“I bind myself to thee.”_ He sucked in a gasp and K’ris knew that he too had felt the pulse of the god-link within.

“I want to tell everyone,” A’dam admitted.

K’ris gave a low chuckle. “Why don’t we begin with those who are lurking against the walls, attempting to hear our every word?”

“I told you he would know!” J’ared muttered as J’ensen pushed him into the street from out of the shadows.

“He has ears like a fox,” J’ensen agreed and smiled at them. “I assume this is the time to offer our felicitations?”

A’dam grinned and wrapped his arm around K’ris’ shoulders. “It would seem that the gods are blessing many of us this night.”

J’ensen rushed forward and hugged A’dam. “We are twice blessed then, I am happy for you!”

K’ris felt the god-link pulse hot and fierce at the sight of A’dam with J’ensen. Their bond would always seek to assert itself when a possible challenger appeared. Without thinking, he stepped forward back into A’dam’s embrace and almost pushed J’ensen away. This beautiful man had been with A’dam first. Despite knowing that he and A’dam were only friends, it would always rankle.

“But you will be the last one I am ever intimate with,” A’dam whispered, reading his emotions as he always could and holding him close.

They walked out of the shadows and were greeted by cheering crowds. K’ris groaned. “We are making a spectacle of ourselves!” he muttered to A’dam and waved weakly at the people watching.

A’dam put his hands on K’ris’ shoulders and rolled his hips against K’ris. It appeared that A’dam was just as compromised. “It seems we are, love,” A’dam said and his face was a strange mix of triumph and abashment.

“You are going to be very difficult to train,” K’ris told him and he felt his mouth widen in a grin. For this moment, he felt happy and hopeful.

“He is untrainable,” J’ensen said with a laugh.

“But I am perfect as I am,” A’dam protested, eyes dancing. K’ris wanted that look of joy to be always on his beloved face.

“Perfectly awful,” K’ris agreed and A’dam kissed him again, the roar of the crowd ringing in his ears.

“I want to be alone with you,” K’ris whispered, voice carrying to A’dam’s ears only.

A’dam’s breath caught in his throat and he wrenched away from K’ris and turned to the revellers. “It grows late,” he said and his voice was rough. “I think it is time we bid you good night.”

He grabbed K’ris’ hand and tugged him after him. The laughter that followed them was raucous and knowing. K’ris was bright with embarrassment. “They all know what we are going to do,” he muttered.

“Of course they do,” A’dam told him with a grin. “They’re all going to be doing the very same thing shortly.”

“Oh,” K’ris said and then stopped, dragging A’dam to a halt. “You do know that I have not been intimate with anyone?” He felt his heart in his throat as he waited for A’dam’s shock. He had never spoken of this with A’dam before.

Instead, A’dam placed both his hands on K’ris’ cheeks. “I am glad to hear this,” his voice was tender. “Thus I will be your first.” He rubbed his thumb across K’ris’ lips.

K’ris’ fingers went to A’dam’s wrists. “And I will be your last,” he told him.

“Of course,” A’dam said. “The god-link binds us more surely than any mortal ritual. The gods have named us soul mates.”

“I prayed long ago that the gods would bind us together,” K’ris admitted as they headed for the sanctuary.

“Twice blessed,” A’dam mused. “Perhaps J’ensen had the right of it and we have been blessed by the gods and our own hearts.”

K’ris stared up at him, amazed at the depth of his feelings for A’dam. “Twice blessed indeed,” he agreed and stopped and kissed A’dam once more, this time with intent. “Now, take me to your bed.”

“You’re quite imperious when you want something, aren’t you?” A’dam asked.

“You have no idea,” K’ris told him and he knew that the smile on his face was wicked. A’dam started walking faster.

************************

K’ris felt nerves overtake him as they walked into A’dam’s suite. He’d felt ready for this, prepared even until he’d stepped into A’dam’s terrain.

“We won’t do anything you are not comfortable with, love.” A’dam assured him with a gentle smile. It should have eased his fears, but instead it made the muscles in his back and neck tighten.

“Perhaps you should just do this,” K’ris said, body eager and fearful at the same time. “Get it over with because I believe that the anticipation may very well be worse than the actual event.”

He saw A’dam bite his lip and just knew that he was hiding a grin. “Stop laughing!” he told A’dam. “I am untried and worried that I will not please you!”

“Get it over with?” A’dam asked, laughter in his voice. “Oh no, there will be nothing of the sort tonight. I intend to take my time with you, make sure you find pleasure in the act.”

K’ris crossed his arms defensively in front of him. “I‘ve heard that there is pain,” he said and he could feel his jaw clench.

A’dam stripped off his outer robe and tossed it carelessly across one of the chairs in his room. K’ris looked at the strong line of A’dam’s throat and the tip of the hawk’s head tattoo. “There may be a little pain,” A’dam admitted.

“I would prefer that we get the pain part out of the way so that I can grow accustomed to the act of making love.” K’ris was quite proud of his steady tone.

“Come here,” A’dam said and held out his hand. K’ris didn’t hesitate and he was tugged into the warm circle of A’dam’s arms. “I will do what I can to make this easier for you,” he promised.

K’ris pressed his mouth to the warm skin of A’dam’s neck and felt the shudder run through A’dam’s body. “I know you will,” he murmured and allowed himself to be distracted by the taste of A’dam’s skin.

“If you do not stop that, then this will over far too quickly and I do not want to find my release before yours,” A’dam groaned and tilted his head back so that K’ris had better access. K’ris pushed him backwards until he fell onto the bed, K’ris on top of him.

“Can I be in charge?” K’ris asked, surprised at his desire for this. “At least for a while?” A’dam was so very beautiful lying there, a feast for the eyes and the mouth and his hands. K’ris felt some of his fear fading at the sight of him and waited for A’dam’s reply.

A’dam looked up at him, eyes very blue and said, “anything you wish.” And it was just that easy from there.

K’ris tugged off his own robe and knelt over A’dam in his vest and pants, running his hands over the expanse of A’dam’s chest. A’dam lay there, arms relaxed and face happy.

“Why are you smiling like that?” K’ris asked as he touched his finger to A’dam’s mouth and traced the line of his lips.

“I wish you could see yourself at this moment,” A’dam said and K’ris flushed. “You’re beautiful,” he told K’ris.

“You say that because you love me,” K’ris mumbled.

“I say it because it is true,” A’dam insisted and his hands came up to rest on K’ris’ hips. “May I touch you?” he asked and K’ris licked his lips and nodded.

A’dam moved one hand up K’ris’ side until he reached his nipple. K’ris shivered when A’dam’s fingers brushed the nub through the soft material of his vest. “That feels…” he felt his hips jerk a little forward and then he could feel A’dam beneath him.

“Don’t move,” A’dam gritted and his other hand moved to the front of K’ris’ pants and palmed him through the fabric. K’ris was embarrassed to hear himself whimper.

“A’dam,” he begged and A’dam sat up and pulled K’ris’ face down. The kiss was hot and wet and desperate and K’ris felt his fears dissolve beneath the onslaught of desire.

“You were meant to be mine,” A’dam said and his hands slipped beneath K’ris’ vest and K’ris trembled.

“In all our lives, through all of time,” K’ris gasped and cupped A’dam’s face in his hands. A’dam’s eyes blazed hot and his mouth was damp and K’ris just wanted to take and take until there was nothing left. So he kissed him, mouth hard and demanding and A’dam opened up and let him in, let him be in control.

K’ris wrestled out of his vest and pulled at A’dam’s until he finally took his off too and then they were chest to chest, skin to skin and K’ris thought that if the end should come now, then it would be enough that he got to feel this.

He told A’dam who laughed and shook his head. “No love, there is much more to enjoy,” and he rolled them over so that K’ris was tucked beneath A’dam and for the first time, K’ris knew what it felt to be wanted.

A’dam kissed and petted his way down K’ris chest and belly, smiling into the skin that quivered where his mouth touched. K’ris wanted to shout at A’dam, tell him where to put that talented mouth but much of the time, he was reduced to moaning and begging and a little cursing.

When A’dam tugged his pants down and put those warm lips on K’ris’ cock, there was a moment where K’ris thought that his brain was truly exploding from pleasure. It was wet heat and soft suction and so much care and love and it only took moments before K’ris was coming into A’dam’s mouth.

A’dam pulled away and smiled at K’ris’. “Well, that should have taken the edge off,” he said and his eyes gleamed. “Now the real fun begins.”

K’ris thought he may well die a million times that night. A’dam’s hands taught him that he could come at a touch. A’dam’s mouth showed him that he could scream at a kiss. A’dam’s cock proved that he could be owned without a word.

The first time A’dam breached him, K’ris flinched and tried to twist away. “Hush, don’t struggle love, the hurt will fade, hold on to me,” A’dam crooned and he pressed in further, K’ris almost feeling as though he was being pulled apart and then suddenly, they were one. The pain was a memory as A’dam moved in him, hips and thighs shaking in the effort of making this right for him.

“Love, love, love,” A’dam chanted in time with his thrusts and K’ris felt his head snap back as he came once more, muscles clamping down and forcing A’dam’s own orgasm in a flood of heat and come and sweat.

A’dam collapsed on top of him and K’ris felt as though every bit of air had been squeezed out of him. It wasn’t just that A’dam was crushing him, but also that everything he had thought he’d known had been turned on its head.

“Are you all right?” A’dam asked as he carefully pulled out of K’ris and moved to his side.

“That all depends on your definition of all right,” K’ris replied and he smiled up into A’dam’s concerned eyes. “I feel reborn,” he said and watched as the relief spread across A’dam’s face.

“We are two halves of the same soul,” A’dam reminded him. “This is merely the first step we take to join ourselves forever.”

K’ris reached a hand up and ran his finger over A’dam’s brow, down the straight bridge of his nose to the curve of his mouth. “You took such care with me,” he told A’dam. “Thank you.”

“You are part of me,” A’dam told him. “To hurt you is to hurt myself.” He smiled and leaned down to press a tender kiss to K’ris’ lips. “I have never felt like that with anyone.”

K’ris stared at him, searching that beloved face. “Never?” he asked, hating that he felt the need to be reassured.

“Let me try to explain this to you,” A’dam said and he pulled K’ris into his arms so that his head was pillowed on A’dam’s shoulder. “What I did before and who I did it with, it was a rehearsal, a preparation if you will.” He kissed K’ris’ forehead and told him, “Tonight was the performance, the main event and I can only pray that I got it right.”

K’ris saw suddenly that A’dam was nervous, afraid even and rushed to assure him. “It was wonderful, more than I could have dreamed of. You were so careful, so generous. I had such pleasure…” and A’dam shut him up with loving, laughing kisses that K’ris realised would be his to receive for the rest of his days.

“Love, love, love,” he whispered into A’dam’s mouth and then let him have his way once more.

************************

A’dam woke up, body aching and heart light. K’ris nuzzled into the curve of his neck and mumbled an order to sleep.

“We must rise,” A’dam told him, stroking his hand down the line of K’ris’ back. He marvelled at the soft skin. “The day is well along.” He rolled off the bed, reluctant to leave the cocoon of warmth. K’ris made a sleepy protest and shoved his face into the pillow.

A’dam nudged the side of the bed, set it swinging slowly on its chains and headed for the washbasin. One of the servants had been in already and heated the bath water and left a plate of fruit and cheese. A’dam picked up an apple and a piece of cheese.

“K’ris,” A’dam returned to the bed with a clean washing cloth that he had soaked in a small bowl of lavender water and nudged K’ris again. “You must get up now.”

“Tired,” K’ris muttered and A’dam pulled the covers off him.

“Up, now,” A’dam commanded and tugged on K’ris’ arm until he rolled over, grumbling all the way.

“I hurt,” K’ris told him plaintively, sitting up on the bed. His hair was messy and his cheeks sleep creased and A’dam felt a surge of love so strong that it nearly paralysed him.

“I know,” A’dam soothed and took the cool cloth and ran it over K’ris’ shoulders and chest. K’ris snatched it away and rubbed his face vigorously.

K’ris stood up and his face went pale. “Ow.”

A’dam stifled a laugh; he knew it would not be appreciated and guided K’ris to the water. “You will feel better after you bathe.” He stepped down into the bath, drawing K’ris down with him.

He moved to the seat and pulled K’ris onto his lap. “I don’t think I like what comes after fornication,” K’ris told him and pressed his face into A’dam’s neck. “Everything hurts.”

A’dam did laugh this time. “It gets better with practise,” he promised.

“For who?” K’ris asked darkly.

“For the both of us,” A’dam told him and tried not to laugh at the disgruntled expression on K’ris’ face as he moved his hips a little.

“It’s a very good thing that I trust you,” K’ris told him.

“Hush and let me coddle you,” A’dam admonished and proceeded to clean K’ris from top to toe. Slow careful swipes of the cloth reduced K’ris to a mumbling mess of loose limbs and smooth skin.

The servant who had brought the cheese and fruit had thoughtfully also brought K’ris fresh clothes from his chambers. A’dam grinned when he saw K’ris’ chagrined expression.

“Everyone is going to know about this, aren’t they?” he asked.

“Indeed they are,” A’dam said cheerfully and handed K’ris some cheese and grapes. K’ris took them with a grateful smile and sat down gingerly in one of the soft chairs at the window. A’dam hoisted himself onto the broad window ledge and watched the Citadel come alive.

“Good morning,” K’ris said eventually and smiled at A’dam, resting a hand on his thigh.

A’dam raised K’ris’ hand to his lips. “It _is_ a good morning,” he agreed and they sat in companionable silence, eating their breakfast.

“We should go,” K’ris said after a while when the dome opened and the Tuaoi Stone lifted up to draw the sun’s power to it for the day.

“Yes,” A’dam said and they spoke their morning prayers together. “ _May the gods keep us safe for this day_.”

Hand in hand, they headed down to the council room.

When they arrived, A’dam noted that all of the ruling Houses were represented at the meeting. Most of the heads of each House had arrived at the queen’s summons. He went to his mother and kissed her cheek.

“It would seem that I missed the most important part of the evening,” L’eila said with a raised brow.

A’dam beamed. “K’ris and I are god-linked and we wish to wed as soon as possible.”

L’eila laughed. “I would say that this is all so sudden, but that would not be true.”

A’dam rolled his eyes. “Did everyone but the two of us see what was going on?”

E’ber dropped a hand on his shoulder. “I think I can safely answer that with a yes,” he said. As Queen’s Consort, he attended all official meetings and served as L’eila’s advisor as well as a representative of House Hathor, A’llison’s house. She was still young and needed the counsel he would provide.

“It would have been most appreciated if someone could have pointed our folly out to us,” A’dam looked at his parents.

“We did try but you are very hard headed,” E’ber grinned. A’dam resolved to keep his dignity instead of kicking his father’s ankle as he wished to do.

“You always know better, dearest,” L’eila told him, eyes dancing a little.

K’ris accepted the queen’s kiss and ducked his head at whatever she whispered in his ear. The flush on his cheeks suggested that it was a little naughty but he pressed her hand to his lips and shook his head.

“Come, as happy as I am to see my son bonded, there is much to be discussed today.” L’eila struck the Fire crystal in front of her and the melody sang through the chamber.

Each House had one large Fire crystal and several smaller ones. They were the chief means of communication with one another across the length of the island.

The sound resonated through the walls of the sanctuary and pealed out of the Tuaoi Stone. The queen called the Aditya to order. “My lords and ladies, please be seated.”

A’dam smiled at his mother and took his place at her right, with K’ris at his usual position as high priest to Poseidon on his other side. A’llison sat herself at the queen’s left, officially taking her place as heir to the throne of Atlantis. E’ber stood behind L’eila and A’llison and he looked around at the rest of the council. They swiftly took their seats under his forbidding stare.

L’eila gave a brief overview of the cards M’egan had drawn and the astrological chart K’aty had provided. Everyone listened intently and there was an audible sigh when she finished speaking.

K’ara, Head of House Ma’at, squirmed in her seat. “I don’t understand why you insisted on this meeting, majesty.” Her face sharpened. “No one actually believes these portents that supposedly say that Atlantis is to be destroyed.”

K’ris cleared his throat and the chamber went silent. “I have spoken with Lord Poseidon and he has assured me that it is real.” He smiled at M’egan who sat to his right.

K’aty, representing House Nut, nodded. “The stars have said that something terrible is coming. It would be foolish of us to ignore the stars as well as the gods.”

K’ara threw up her hands and turned to A’noop of House Thoth. “Please, you are a man of reason, a man of medicine, tell me that you do not believe this nonsense?”

A’noop paused before he spoke, choosing his words carefully. “It would be unwise to forgo the beliefs of our people merely because you do not wish something to be so.”

K’ara flushed. “Prettily said, A’noop.” Her teeth were bared in a hard smile. A’noop lowered his head in acknowledgment.

“My lady,” L’il of House Amun leaned forward and looked at K’ara. “How can you _not_ believe?” She indicated K’ris, M’egan, K’aty and J’ared. “The Houses of Osiris, Anubis, Nut and Isis have never steered us astray. We must trust in their guidance.”

“They’re telling us that our world is about to end and you’re all accepting this as though it is nothing!” M’att spoke in defence of the lady.

“K’ara, M’att,” L’eila spoke quietly and A’dam looked over at her. “It is not up to us to decide _if_ we believe the prophecy or not. We _must_ accept it.” Her remonstration was kind, but firm. “The council has been convened to decide how to deal best with what is to come.”

M’att, Head of House Geb cleared his throat. “I would suggest that we try to discover how the gods intend to destroy the island.”

“My best supposition would be water,” K’ris said and looked to K’aty and M’egan for confirmation. They both nodded.

“That would be the most logical assumption,” J’ensen agreed. He and J’ared exchanged glances. “We were talking last night,” he began and the council members laughed. J’ensen glared at them, cheeks a little pink.

“We were _talking last night_ ,” he repeated, “and J’ared has made an interesting suggestion.”

L’eila waved J’ared on. He took a breath. “If the gods intend to destroy us with water, then perhaps our escape should be on water.” He looked around the room. “It is possible that J’ensen and I could design and build several vessels that would be big enough to withstand flood waters as well as carry many people, animals and possessions.”

L’eila leaned forward. “You could do this in a fortnight?” she asked.

J’ared looked at J’ensen again and A’dam could see the same kind of chain binding them that bound K’ris and him together. “We would need help, but yes, it can be done.”

L’eila looked up at E’ber. He inclined his head. “Very well,” she said. “That seems a good enough beginning. Each House must supply J’ared and J’ensen with the raw materials needed.” She tapped her finger on the table. “You must also send your magicians, masons and other artisans to assist with the building of the ships.”

“We can spell the wood and create the vessels and once done, the carpenters, artisans and others can work on the interior of the vessels.” J’ared was visibly excited. The councillors began talking among themselves, discussing whether they had the necessary supplies.

“What if the end of our world is not by water?” K’ara’s question scythed though the room and they fell silent once more.

“We are children of Lord Poseidon,” K’ris spoke softly but no one doubted him. “Only he would allow this people to be destroyed. If he has said that it must come to pass, then the punishment is his and his weapon is the ocean.”

L’eila reached around A’dam to grasp K’ris’ hand. “You speak wisely, K’ris,” she smiled at him. “As always, I am grateful to you for your counsel.”

A’dam felt pride swell in him. Poseidon had chosen his high priest well.

“Go forth and prepare your Houses, start packing up the necessities. Take only what you need.” Her gaze swept the room. “Consult with J’ared and J’ensen, find out the size of vessel your House would need to build and plan accordingly.”

Her eyes went hard. “You are the Aditya, the leaders of this people. You are responsible for them, for their lives. Mark me well, you must not fail them.”

She sounded the Fire crystal once more and the sound returned down from the Tuaoi Stone, going abruptly silent as the power was harnessed once more. “We are adjourned.”

************************

“Do you wish to wed before the end of the world or after?” K’ris startled at A’dam’s question. A’dam was walking with him to his chariot. He and D’aniel had to get home swiftly to start preparing House Osiris for evacuation.

“What?” he asked.

A’dam repeated himself and K’ris shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. In the eyes of the gods, we are already joined. The marriage ceremony is merely a public declaration.”

“But I want that,” A’dam insisted. “I want everyone to know that we are destined to be and bound by the gods and man.”

K’ris looked at him and saw the intensity in his face. “Then I will wed you whenever and wherever you wish,” he said simply and reached up to brush a kiss across A’dam’s mouth.

“Two days from tomorrow, at the base of the Tuaoi Stone, just as the sun and the moon cross paths in the sky,” A’dam said and K’ris knew he’d been thinking on this.

“It will be my honour,” K’ris grinned and then warned, “but you must make all of the arrangements.” He sighed. “I am not really one for planning feasts and such.”

A’dam kissed him again and smiled. “I will ask for my father’s help. He will hate it but will do it.”

K’ris shook his head. “You are a hedonist and find far too much enjoyment in physical pleasure,” he remonstrated with a fond grin.

“But it is part of the reason you love me,” A’dam said confidently and strode off to make hasty wedding plans.

K’ris sighed. At least he would die having been married to the man he loved. He shook himself. It would not do to let himself wallow in future misery. He had a House to protect.

D’aniel was waiting for him and they waved at J’ared and J’ensen who were also leaving.

“May the gods keep you safe until we meet again,” J’ared called.

“I am sure you will receive an invitation, but A’dam and I intend to wed in three days,” K’ris called back. “Make sure you are back by then.”

J’ensen threw his head back with a laugh. “A’dam wastes no time in tying you to him,” he said.

“Would you like to be wed with us?” K’ris asked sweetly and enjoyed the widened, slightly panicked eyes of the scientist before he started stuttering a reply.

“I like that idea,” J’ared said and slanted a glance at J’ensen who had gone pale. “What do you think of that?”

“I…uh…” J’ensen replied and then glared at J’ared. “You haven’t even asked me!” he protested.

J’ared smiled. “We were joined by the god-link. I would have us joined by mortal laws as well.” He stepped closer to J’ensen and put a big hand beneath his chin. “Marry me, bind your life to mine in every way.”

K’ris watched as J’ensen opened his mouth, probably to protest and then closed it again. “Yes,” was the simple reply and K’ris dropped his gaze when they kissed.

He told the servant holding their horses, “please make A’dam aware that there will be another couple making their vows at the wedding.”

The servant nodded with a grin and then released the bridles and stepped back. K’ris lifted the reins and set his horses on the path home.

************************

K’ris and D’aniel arrived home and K’ris directed his brother to assemble the members of their House. D’aniel went to their Fire crystal and tapped it once and then turned it twice. He waited for a moment for the energy to surge through the copper conduit and into the wide ear of the speaker.

“All of House Osiris, you are hereby called to the Fire crystals in your area. K’ris has an urgent announcement. We will address you all in half an hour.” D’aniel’s voice was amplified through the speaker and the sound sent through the air, through the power of the crystals, to the various receivers scattered around the lands of House Osiris.

K’ris clapped D’aniel on the shoulder and said, “You need to begin packing the necessities. Do not forget the books that are the history of our people. They will soon be the only record of our nation.”

D’aniel nodded and headed to the library. K’ris went to his rooms and looked at the clothes scattered across every surface. He grimaced. Perhaps his standing instruction to the house servants to leave his rooms alone was not the smartest thing he had ever done.

He went to the nearest closet and pulled out a travel bag made of cow-hide. He started laying his clothes out on his bed, sorting them into piles of varying importance. He wondered if the priestly robes he’d worn during the bi-annual festivals to the gods would be needed wherever they were going.

“Where _are_ we going?” he asked out loud. That had not been discussed at the meeting of the Aditya and it was perhaps the most important consideration.

The half hour passed quickly and K’ris heard the chime of the Fire crystal notified him that it was time to address his House. He went to the courtyard where the Fire crystal stood in the copper basin.

The leaves of the speaker were furled open and he took a deep breath and spoke, “This is K’ris, head of House Osiris. Greetings to the children of my House.”

The Fire crystal echoed back the greetings of the families listening. The House of Osiris was one of the larger Houses, numbering about two thousand and K’ris was responsible for all of them. The weight had never felt heavier.

“I bring news of the future of our home,” he began. “Perhaps you have heard the rumours, but the best astrologers, seers and magicians of Atlantis have foreseen that we face a coming apocalypse.” He paused, listened to the chatter coming through the crystals and then spoke again. “We have less than a fortnight to ensure the preservation of our people and our culture. I need the help of every one of you.”

The responses were heartening. Assurance, vow, fealty, reassurance - K’ris found his faith in his people was not misplaced. “I need you to go to your storehouses and find every scrap of wood, every nail, every bit of material that can be used to build a ship and load them onto carts and take them to the Citadel. The magician of House Isis will be working with the scientist of House Sekhmet to ensure that the ships are built in time for our departure.”

Agreement echoed through the crystals and K’ris took a breath. “All those who are skilled in magic must please go to the Citadel as well. J’ared is going to need all the assistance he can get constructing the ships. He will direct the building of the vessels and then the artisans will get busy with the interiors, so that means that all skilled artisans must also go to the Citadel.”

He waited as the heads of families gave names and D’aniel jotted then down. Once done, he spoke again, “I do not need to emphasise the urgency of the situation. Atlantis is facing a peril unsurpassed in our history. If we can escape with our lives, then we can count it as a victory. I wish you well and will join you at the Citadel in two days for my wedding to A’dam, prince of Atlantis.” He grinned when he heard the surprised gasps and shouts as he dropped this news.

He exchanged smiles with D’aniel. It had been his intention to leave his people talking about something other than the end of their world alone this night. It would seem he had been successful.

************************

Packing up a home, a life, took surprisingly little time and two mornings later, K’ris, D’aniel and all of their household, left their home for the last time and headed to the Citadel. Leaving that home and life behind was so much harder.

Along the road, several of the families of House Osiris met up with them, carts full of supplies and pieces of their homes. It made K’ris heart hurt and he sent a quick prayer to Poseidon to at least give them the time they needed to survive what was coming.

D’aniel’s gaze roved over the people in their small convoy and sighed heavily. “This is a most inauspicious day, brother.”

K’ris turned on his horse to look at D’aniel. “Think rather that this is the first day of our new lives.” He smiled gently at his brother. “We must set the example for those who are ours. They must see that we believe that we can escape, that we are hopeful.”

“Are we?” D’aniel asked doubtfully.

“We must be,” K’ris told him. “For the sake of all who are with us.” He turned back to the road and to A’dam. If he focused on A’dam, then his heart felt lighter.

************************

A’dam frowned at J’ensen. “No,” he declared. “I am _not_ packing too much.”

J’ensen raised an eyebrow and looked over the pile of bags A’dam had accumulated. “I think you may need a ship entirely for yourself if you wish to take this all with you.”

A’dam scowled. “I need it all.” He refused to acknowledge the whine in his voice.

“Necessities, A’dam,” J’ensen reminded him. “You do not need every item of clothing you possess. No one is going to bother with fashion once we are on the ocean.”

“Very well, that may be true,” A’dam admitted. “But what about when we land? What then?” He stopped and it appeared that the thought occurred to J’ensen at the same time. “Where are we going?” he wondered.

“Perhaps you should consult with your mother on that issue,” J’ensen suggested.

“I think that may be a good idea,” A’dam agreed and rushed out of the room to find his mother.

He located her in her chambers, directing servants who were packing up her things. “Where are we going?” he asked, breathless and frantic.

“What?” L’eila asked, mind obviously somewhere else. She shook her head at a ceremonial cloak and the maid placed it to one side.

“When we sail, where are we going?” A’dam repeated.

L’eila looked at him calmly, “The gods will direct us when they are ready.”

“Shouldn’t we at least ask them?” A’dam enquired. “It would be foolish just to set sail with no plan…”

L’eila held up her hand. “Calm yourself, it will be a simple enough thing to find a place to go.”

A’dam took a deep breath. “Perhaps you should consult with J’ared and M’egan? They could point us in the right direction.”

L’eila nodded. “That is an excellent suggestion. Would you call them to the throne room? We will need them to get a few options ready so that we can present it to the Aditya.”

A’dam nodded and stopped briefly to ask a maidservant to call M’egan to the throne room. He made haste to the outer courtyard of the Citadel, over the moat to where J’ensen and J’ared had set up the base to direct the work of ship-building.

“J’ared!” he called when he spotted the magician. J’ared lifted his head and looked at A’dam. The large plank of wood that had been hovering in the air clattered to the ground, sending dust flying.

“Wait there!” J’ared ordered and he picked his way through the work area until he reached the spot where A’dam stood. He clasped A’dam’s hand in greeting. “What brings you here?”

“My mother requests that you attend her in the throne room immediately. With all this planning in place, it would seem that we forgot to plan where we are actually going.”

J’ared stared at him. “You are right!” he exclaimed. “Sailing blind into the open ocean is not the most intelligent thing to do.”

A’dam grinned. “You have a way of expressing yourself in a most unusual way.”

They started back to the inner courtyard of the Citadel and J’ensen met them as they headed to where L’eila was waiting. As they reached the huge doors to the sanctuary, they heard the sound of horses and wheels and A’dam turned to check on who was arriving.

He felt his heart swell when he saw K’ris at the head of a convoy of horses, carts and carriages and he raced toward him. K’ris tumbled off his horse, into A’dam’s arms and they kissed there in the sunlight, uncaring of who was watching. He only pulled away when he heard the cheers and calls of the people around them.

He looked down into K’ris’ flushed face and grinned. “I think you can tell that I missed you,” he said.

“I think you can tell that I feel the same way,” K’ris told him and hugged him hard.

“You have come with your household?” A’dam asked.

K’ris nodded. “There are several households that travelled with us,” he said and pointed to a cart with several bags. “That is D’aniel and mine.”

A’dam frowned. “That is _all_ you are bringing?” he asked. J’ensen started laughing behind him and A’dam flashed him a glare. “Be silent,” he muttered.

J’ensen came up and hugged K’ris, kissing him on the cheek. “Well met, K’ris. Now if you can just persuade your intended that it is not necessary for _every_ pair of shoes to travel with him, then we are set.”

J’ensen ducked out of the reach of A’dam’s hand and went laughing back to J’ared. “Come,” A’dam said, “we need to go to my mother.”

“I was going to speak with her myself,” K’ris said. “We need to discuss just where it is we intend to go.”

A’dam grinned at him. “Great minds do indeed think alike,” he said. “That is exactly why we are going there.” He clasped K’ris’ hand and the four of them went to talk to the queen.

M’egan was apparently already in the throne room with L’eila and E’ber. A’llison arrived just as A’dam and the others were about to enter. “What is this about?” she asked.

K’ris kissed her cheek and embraced her. “We are still making plans to ensure our survival, little one,” he said.

She walked in with them and L’eila stood up to hug K’ris. “My soon-to-be son,” she smiled at him. He kissed her cheek and hand and hugged her back.

“It will be good to have a mother again,” he grinned at her.

“Perhaps you can instruct A’dam how to treat his mother with a little more respect,” she asked.

“Most unlikely,” K’ris said ruefully. “I believe that he is set in his ways.”

“ **He** is standing right next to you,” A’dam said and glared at them both.

L’eila smiled at them and then went to sit on her throne. “I’ve called you all here to determine the last part of our departure from Atlantis. The question of where we are going.” She looked at J’ared and M’egan. “I have asked you here to help us to plot a course for our ships once we are ready to leave.”

M’egan glanced at J’ared and pulled her cards from the cloth bag at her waist. “If I may?” she asked the queen and L’eila waved her on.

M’egan walked to the small table at the foot of the throne and knelt down, shuffling the cards. J’ared walked up behind her and held his hands out as she started to deal them.

She placed two rows of three down and then three rows of two across them, making small crosses and each top card showed the face of a House. J’ared watched and his eyes narrowed.

“What do you see?” J’ensen asked, moving closer.

“I see that we are to scatter across the waters. We are to go to different places, different lands. Each House has a new homeland.” J’ared’s voice was hard.

“My House is with yours,” J’ensen said immediately.

“As mine is with A’dam’s,” K’ris added.

“There are six lands, six places,” M’egan sounded dreamy as she placed her hand on the first two cards. “This is House Horus and House Osiris. They must sail west and then north.”

She tapped the second two cards. “House Sekhmet and House Isis must sail to the west and then north.”

The third set of two were touched. “To the west and south must go House Anubis and House Thoth.”

The fourth pair, “House Ra and House Hathor to the east, to the sun.”

The fifth pair, “House Geb and House Amun must go to the east and then the north.”

Finally she touched the sixth pair. “House Nut, House Ma’at must go east and then the south.” She stopped and then sagged a little, dropping back on her heels.

J’ared held his hands over the cards and the dust in the throne room was drawn to his fingers in golden swirls. The small specks coalesced, took form until there were millions of tiny sparks spinning around each other and forming a globe. The globe was turning slowly and suddenly there were points glowing in the dust.

They all stepped nearer and one tiny spark of light burned the brightest. “That is Atlantis,” J’ared said and pointed to the other points. “Those are the directions we must take.” He looked at J’ensen who pulled a large piece of paper and a piece of charcoal out of the bag slung across his back.

J’ensen sketched swiftly, drawing the globe as a flat map, marking where they should each be heading. When he was done, J’ared dismissed the apparition and sighed.

“We are to be separated?” L’eila’s eyes were dark. E’ber placed a hand on her shoulder and his other gathered A’llison close.

“Yes,” M’egan said and her face was miserable. “We are to scatter to the corners of the earth.”

A’dam stared at the map. “This is truly the end of Atlantis.” He felt K’ris’ hand at his back and swallowed hard.

“No,” E’ber said slowly, thoughtfully. “It is the beginning of a new Atlantis. One that spreads across the globe.”

L’eila smiled at him. “Thank you,” she said and he touched her cheek.

“Whatever may come, we will be together.” E’ber’s face was serious and A’dam felt his heart ache.

“It will be difficult,” L’eila looked around at them. “But the gods will do as they must.” She held out her hand to A’dam. “Come, let us not dwell on the prospect of being parted. Let us instead celebrate the joining of four Houses in matrimony.”

A’dam startled. “Gods! It’s my wedding day!” He spun to look at K’ris who appeared just as shocked. “We’re getting married!” he declared.

“Um…” K’ris said and went pale. L’eila gave a giggle and took K’ris and J’ared’s arms.

“The two of you must come with me.” She nodded at E’ber. “J’ensen and A’dam are your responsibility.”

K’ris scowled. “I would prefer that J’ensen and A’dam not be alone together.” A’dam grinned.

L’eila sighed. “Preserve me from jealous men,” she muttered. “Very well, J’ensen, you come with K’ris and I and J’ared can go with A’dam and E’ber.”

K’ris smiled, obviously happier with the arrangements and A’dam laughed as his father dragged him from the throne room, momentarily putting what they had just learned out of his mind. He was getting married today.

************************

K’ris blinked at L’eila and shook his head. “I mean no disrespect, my queen, but I do not give in to your son’s begging, why should I succumb to yours?” J’ensen stood slightly behind him, nodding vigorously. K’ris was counting on having been a part of the queen’s life to make her back down. Just a little.

“I don’t wish to make it an _order_ ,” L’eila trailed off, implying that she would do exactly that if forced to.

K’ris’ shoulders slumped. “I am not going to be his **wife** ,” he muttered. “I’ll be his husband.” He knew he was pouting.

L’eila ignored him and motioned him to disrobe, turning around discreetly. “Keep your underclothes on if you wish to preserve modesty.” He obeyed, blushing furiously and J’ensen copied him. When they were down to their undergarments L’eila turned back and waved them to the bath. The queen’s bath had been scented with flowers and oils and K’ris wanted to growl.

“We’re going to _smell_ like brides,” J’ensen hissed and K’ris nodded.

“I am not deaf,” L’eila said and two servants joined them and led them into the hot water. K’ris and J’ensen allowed the women to wash their arms and chests with the fragrant water and scrub their hair and nails. Finely grained creams were brought out and rubbed into their skin, sloughing the sun-hardened skin of their faces and shoulders until the skin was as smooth as the day of their birth.

They were pushed to the large seat in the corner of the bath and the same treatment was given to their legs and feet. K’ris had ticklish feet and started giggling helplessly when the pretty maid with dark hair ran her thumb up his instep.

J’ensen grinned from the other side of the bath. “I must tell A’dam that you’re sensitive there.” K’ris glared at him. He held his hands up. “Fine, I will say nothing, but it does not seem fair that I get punished for _your_ jealousy.” he muttered. K’ris really wanted to kick him.

They were eventually allowed to get out of the bath, the cloth of their undergarments clinging to them and leaving little to the imagination. L’eila turned her eyes the way as the maids did.

She smiled once they were dried off and then directed them to lie down. They wrapped cool sheets around their hips and the maids took some more sweet-smelling lotion which was rubbed into every inch of exposed skin as they lay across the cotton-covered divans.

K’ris decided that this part wasn’t all that bad after all and let himself enjoy the strong fingers pressing into muscles that he hadn’t realised were taut. J’ensen had obviously decided to do the same if the groans to his left were any indication.

He closed his eyes and drifted away, the sound of the bath water soothing as it splashed against the cool tiles. He was rudely awakened by the queen clapping and he almost fell off the divan. He folded the sheet around him protectively.

“I have taken the liberty of providing your robes for the ceremony,” L’eila said and two male servants came in, each carrying a set of wedding robes.

K’ris took the garment handed to him and looked at them in astonishment. “This is too much, L’eila.”

“Indeed, my queen,” J’ensen murmured, looking at his own green and gold robes. The golden lion’s head of House Sekhmet was embroidered on the grass green silk with what appeared to be actual gold thread.

“It is my gift,” L’eila smiled and K’ris looked down at the white silk garment embroidered with the silver crook and flail of House Osiris.

“Majesty,” K’ris breathed and he went to her and embraced her, silken thread clasped between them.

L’eila gave a soft gasp and held him tightly. “Promise to take care of my beautiful boy,” she whispered in K’ris’ ear.

The lump in his throat threatened to strangle him. “Always, forever, it will be my duty, my pleasure,” he swore and felt her arms tighten again.

She pushed him gently away and smoothed out the cloth. “Come, let me help you dress.” K’ris wanted to object, protest that the queen of Atlantis should not be doing something so menial, but her smile assured him that it was the most important thing for her to do now.

The servants helped J’ensen with his robes, lifting them over his head and letting them fall around him in rivers of glass green silk. It accentuated his eyes and he seemed to shine from within.

“It suits you well,” K’ris smiled and J’ensen grinned back at him.

“J’ared will not be able to believe his eyes,” he said and he looked at L’eila again. “This is a gift too great…” he began and she held up a hand.

“It pleased me to do this,” she told him. “I have had robes made for J’ared and A’dam as well.”

K’ris snorted a laugh. “If it is not completely covered with gold and silver thread then I would lay a wager that A’dam will not be wearing what you’ve made him.” He grinned. “Our pretty peacock prince will likely think it too boring.”

L’eila laughed. “Give me a little knowledge of my son, K’ris. Trust me, he’ll be wearing it.” K’ris shook his head. The son was so very like his mother. It made his heart ache a little, knowing that they were to be separated forever.

He knelt at L’eila’s feet and she dropped the robes over his head. The cool silk slid across his skin like a lover’s caress and he sighed as the fabric pooled around him. He and J’ensen removed their undergarments, the traditional wedding robes all they would wear to the ceremony.

“Stop wriggling,” L’eila remonstrated as she walked around him, tugging here, patting there, ensuring that the garment fitted perfectly.

“I am unused to being naked beneath my clothing,” K’ris admitted.

L’eila’s grin was wicked and K’ris saw A’dam in her smile. “A’dam will appreciate it,” she said and K’ris felt heat flush his cheeks.

“You are a very bad woman some days, my queen,” he scowled.

“It is a quality that I have enjoyed encouraging in my son,” she admitted and J’ensen coughed to hide a laugh. L’eila turned her gaze to him. “You are a bewitching sight, J’ensen of House Sekhmet,” she said and kissed his cheek.

“Thanks to you, majesty,” he said, formal and beautiful.

L’eila sighed. “I must admit, it is going to be the loveliest wedding in the history of Atlantis.” She looked between them. “The four of you are the finest Atlantis has produced in looks, talents and hearts.”

K’ris shook his head. “That is not true.” He took her hand and kissed it softly. “For you are the best of us all, mother.”

Her eyes filled and she blinked the tears away rapidly. “Son,” she smiled and then there was a knock at the door before A’llison came in. She wore the robes of the head of House Hathor, dark purple silk decorated with the gold of the cattle horns and sun disk that were the mark of Hathor.

She bowed her head formally. “I am come to conduct K’ris and J’ensen to the temple of Poseidon.” She spoke carefully but her eyes were dancing.

L’eila bowed gracefully in return. “I give them into your keeping,” she replied and K’ris and J’ensen each took a small hand. A’llison led them from the queen’s chambers towards the temple, leaving the queen to prepare herself for the wedding of her son.

************************

A’dam preened. He ran his hand down the smooth black silk of his robe, relishing in the feel of the cloth against his skin.

J’ared waved his hands in distress, backing away from the hapless servants who were attempting to dress him. “No, it is quite al lright. I can put my own robe on.” A’dam gave a snort of laughter as J’ared held out his hands to keep them back.

“Let them do their job,” he told J’ared. “It will go much faster if you stop behaving so prudishly.”

J’ared glared at him. “It is all very well for you to be stripped naked and dressed like a child’s doll, you’re accustomed to it. I am not!” He shook his head at the determined servant. “I will do it myself!”

A’dam sighed. “Give him the robe and leave us, thank you,” he told the two men. They bowed, glared at J’ared and left the room after one of them handed J’ared his robe. It was deep red and the symbol of the House of Isis, a small throne over the crown of a head, was embroidered in silver across his chest.

J’ared flopped back on a divan and then stiffened when the door opened again. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw E’ber. “Why are you not ready?” E’ber asked.

A’dam grinned at his father. “It seems that our friend J’ared is shy and uncomfortable disrobing in front of the servants.”

J’ared scowled. “I don’t know what J’ensen saw in you,” he muttered.

“I’m quite handsome,” A’dam told him and E’ber started laughing.

“Come, get dressed J’ared. It is time for your wedding.” He waved the robe at J’ared who pulled his tunic off and let the ceremonial garment slip over his head after taking it from E’ber. He refused to look at A’dam as he tugged his pants and undergarments out from beneath the robe.

A’dam just laughed and walked to the open window overlooking the Citadel courtyards. He looked out towards the temple of Poseidon, the huge golden statue rising up through the open roof.

“It’s time.” He turned back to his father and J’ared and smiled. “Let us go and be wed.”

J’ared and E’ber nodded and followed him from the room. “We have arranged for A’llison to give you to J’ensen,” E’ber told J’ared as they walked. “D’aniel awaits K’ris in the temple.”

J’ared stared at him. “You have asked the heir to the throne to give me away?” he asked.

E’ber nodded. “I am to hand J’ensen to you and A’llison will do her duty to you for J’ensen.” He smiled. “This makes us all family.”

“I do not know what to say,” J’ared admitted.

“Say thank you, brother,” A’dam told him and grinned.

“Thank you,” J’ared said and clasped E’ber’s wrist. “For everything.”

“You are most welcome,” E’ber told him.

When they reached the base of the marble stairs leading up into the temple, A’dam looked up and saw K’ara standing at the entrance of the temple.

“I am to officiate today,” she smiled. “It would seem that our high priest is otherwise occupied.”

A’dam grinned back at her and walked up the stairs, J’ared beside him. He kissed her on her cheek when he reached her. “My thanks,” he said.

“And mine,” J’ared gave a small bow and she smiled at them both.

“L’eila will be here shortly,” she told E’ber.

“I will see you inside,” he said and pulled A’dam into a short, intense embrace. “You make me proud to be your father.”

He walked away before A’dam could reply. The huge lump in his throat prevented him from saying anything anyway.

J’ared put a big hand on his shoulder. “You are fortunate to have your parents with you still,” he said.

“I know,” A’dam agreed and then smiled at the sight of his mother coming up the stairs in a simple gold robe with the black falcon’s head of House Ra over the dark red sun.

“You are a vision,” he told her and she held him tightly.

“You wore my gift,” she said, admiring the black silk adorned with the silver hawk’s head and coronet of House Horus.

“You doubted that I would?” he asked.

“K’ris thought that it might not be …” she paused with a wicked smile, “ornate enough for you.”

A’dam held back the laugh that threatened to bubble out. “He did?” He raised an eyebrow and tried to look annoyed.

L’eila _did_ laugh. “I think the words he used were ‘pretty peacock prince’, if memory serves.” Her eyes danced.

“Oh, really?” A’dam muttered and made a mental note to punish his beloved suitably. Later.

“Come on!” A’llison came out of the temple and stared at them. “We’re all waiting for you!”

J’ared smiled and held out his hand. “Thank you for agreeing to stand for me in the absence of my parents,” he said and A’llison blushed and giggled. “Will you hand me to my intended, my lady?”

She managed to contain herself quickly though. “It would be my honour,” she said and took his hand as they walked through the huge golden doors.

L’eila took A’dam’s hand. “Are you ready?” she asked softly.

He looked down at her and nodded. “More than I thought possible,” he admitted.

“Well then, let us get you married, my darling son,” she said and they walked into the cool shade of the temple.

To A’dam, it looked as though half of all of Atlantis had managed to squeeze into the temple. There were at least one thousand smiling, cheering and laughing guests as he and L’eila walked toward the feet of the statue of their god. The red and purple of J’ared and A’llison’s robe were like a beacon and A’dam followed them.

He smiled at M’att and A’noop who stood with M’egan and K’aty near the front of the temple. They smiled back and bowed their heads.

L’eila stopped walking and A’dam looked up and into warm brown eyes that almost glowed with love. “I see you,” he whispered. He saw the definition of K’ris’ body beneath the pure silk robe and the silver crook and flail that decorated one shoulder.

“Well met,” K’ris whispered back. “You look wonderful.” His gaze slid over him like a caress and A’dam had to will his body into submission. The darkening of K’ris’ eyes told him that his beloved knew exactly what his lustful gaze had done.

“Behave,” he told K’ris. K’ris just grinned.

“Both of you should behave,” L’eila said beneath her breath and they both pulled their faces straight.

************************

K’ris couldn’t take his eyes off A’dam. He looked magnificent in the black and silver robe. His eyes shone blue as the skies above Atlantis and his hair fell below his shoulders in a straight black fall to blend with the robe. And he belonged to K’ris.

“To the many gathered today, I give welcome,” K’ara called and the sound echoed through the temple and up into the sky. The Fire crystals took the sound and amplified it. All of Atlantis was listening to the ceremony this day. The Tuaoi Stone rang out and the words filled the sky above the island.

The mass of people spoke as one, “Praise be to Poseidon, god of Atlantis, god of the sea.”

“We are here to bless the union of four Houses, four lives.” K’ara’s burnt orange robes swirled around her, the black feather of House Ma’at embroidered across her shoulder. She looked at them. “Who gives these men to each other?” she asked.

“I do,” L’eila said, standing behind A’dam.

“I do,” D’aniel said, talking his place behind K’ris.

“I do,” A’llison declared from behind J’ared.

“I do,” E’ber added behind J’ensen.

“As you give them away, you give them to each other,” K’ara said and the four relinquishing their claims stepped back.

“You must speak your vows as one,” K’ara told them. A’dam and K’ris faced each other, hands clasped tightly together. A’dam spared a brief glance over to the other couple to see J’ared and J’ensen doing the same.

Their voices rose together, vows pronounced as though speaking with one throat:

 _“I declare I am free to take thee to me,  
I am free to bind myself to thee  
It is always ourselves we find in the sea  
For whatever we lose, like a thee or a me  
We will gain in the power of a vow to be  
Bound together for all of eternity.”_

The words were barely spoken when K’ris heard the familiar rush of waters filling the temple, signaling the god’s presence. The dolphins and naiads started moving and one dolphin swam further forward, the ruby eyes of the naiad on its back gleaming.

“Lord Poseidon wishes to bless these unions,” she said with the sound of the sea.

K’ris pulled A’dam forward and J’ensen and J’ared followed suit. They stood at the edge of the silver pool, the water rippling beneath an invisible wind. The dolphin swam closer and the naiad bade them kneel.

The voice that came from the mouth of the dolphin was both terrible and wonderful and K’ris heard the words in the depths of his soul. **“The oceans bear witness to this union and I, Poseidon, god of the waters of this world, do sanctify these souls being joined for all eternity.”**

“You gift us with your blessing, Lord Poseidon,” K’ris said, tone formal and deferential. He had learned to be careful when addressing his god.

 **“You have served me well and faithfully these many years. I am pleased with your choice of mate.”** Poseidon’s voice rumbled through the temple. Everyone had knelt by now, heads bowed and waiting.

“Thank you, my lord,” K’ris whispered.

 **“Come forward, A’dam, son of Horus,”** the god bade and the dolphin’s eyes blazed fire and ice.

A’dam sent a questioning look to K’ris who nodded. A’dam crept forward on his hands and knees so that he was stretched over the edge of the silver pool, face almost touching the dolphin. “Lord Poseidon,” he breathed.

 **“You have served my brother Zeus for all your life,”** the god noted and K’ris felt his heart stop. Surely the Lord of the Ocean would not go back on his promise to him?

“I have, my lord,” A’dam agreed, “but never have I betrayed you. You are the god of Atlantis after all.”

The god’s laugh was a low sound that shook the temple. **“You give your allegiance to another and yet still claim to be one of my children?”**

A’dam kept his head bowed as the dolphin nudged A’dam’s cheek with its nose. K’ris held his breath. “My heart has room for many loves, Lord Poseidon,” A’dam said

 **“You are a credit to mortals,”** the god told him and there was an almost audible sigh of relief in the temple. **“I will grant you one boon,”** Poseidon said.

A’dam looked up and K’ris saw his face blaze with intent. “I would ask that you not bring this destruction upon us,” he said.

The wind picked up across the silver sea and K’ris prayed silently that Poseidon would not take exception to A’dam’s request.

 **“It is not I who would bring this end,”** K’ris startled at the god’s words. **“The fate of Atlantis lies in the hands of its inhabitants. As it always has. I cannot stop what has been set in motion.”**

“But,” A’dam opened his mouth to protest and K’ris squeezed his ankle, the only part of him he could reach. “Then if the end is to come, can I please ask you to affirm the promise your brother, Lord Zeus, made me these few days past?”

 **“I can,”** Poseidon agreed. **“But your mate, my priest, has made a bargain of his own and if I grant you this wish then my boon to him becomes null and void.”**

A’dam flicked a glance toward K’ris who knelt frozen in place, mind racing. What had A’dam been promised by the chief of all the gods? Had he extracted a promise much like his own, that he spare K’ris even though he, A’dam, might perish?

“My lord…” K’ris began.

 **“You may not speak,”** the god said and K’ris felt his throat close as water bubbled up from his lungs. **“This choice is your mate’s alone, you may not interfere.”**

K’ris wished for the ability to share thoughts with A’dam as he prayed for the right decision to be made. He nodded and the feeling of drowning faded.

A’dam took a breath and said, “I would have the same bargain struck, my lord Poseidon, if you would grant me this?”

The sound of thundering seas crashed through the temple and some shouted in alarm, but it was only the god agreeing to his promise. **“Very well, princeling, I will grant you the lives of those my brother promised to you. And no more. You must not speak of the terms of this oath to anyone, else all will be broken.”**

“Thank you, Lord Poseidon,” A’dam dropped his face to the floor as the dolphin spun around and swam away. The sea became still and the statues at the foot of the god froze once more into their positions. The noise of waves receded into the distance and soon all grew silent but for the whispered words of those present.

K’ris crept over to him and wrapped his arm around his waist. “What have you done?” he asked, terrified for the one he loved more than his own life. He desperately wanted to know what A’dam had asked for from Zeus and thus what Poseidon had agreed to this day as well.

A’dam turned to look at him and his eyes were very blue and very sure. “Whatever I had to do to ensure that lives are saved.” K’ris wanted to shout at him, shake him, kiss him and hurl himself into his arms all at the same time. So he did nothing and slowly got to his feet, looking around him.

“It seems that we have the blessing of the gods,” he said to those assembled. “Let us complete the marriage ceremony so that we can celebrate our unions.” The cheers echoed up into the sky.

K’ara cleared her throat and stood once more, motioning all to rise. “I give you A’dam to K’ris and J’ared to J’ensen. I give you K’ris to A’dam and J’ensen to J’ared. May the gods keep you safe, make you happy, grant you joy. May the gods keep you faithful, make you flourish, grant you wealth. May the gods keep you humble, make you strong, grant you health. May the gods keep you joined, make you bonded, grant you love.”

The ancient words were invisible strands that linked them together. Magic that wound through their souls and hearts and joined them in an eternal union. K’ris could feel the tether to A’dam like a second heartbeat and it didn’t make him afraid. He looked into A’dam’s eyes and saw the same emotions flickering there.

“I for thee and thee for me, always,” he whispered.

“I for thee and thee for me, always,” A’dam responded and the Tuaoi Stone rang out and their vows echoed up into the sky, to the ears of the gods.

A’dam bent down then and kissed him, soft, sweet and adoring. K’ris could almost feel the promise of love in the touch of his mouth.

K’ara held her hands up and declared, “I bid welcome to the new families of Atlantis, may their joining be the herald of good things to come.”

“Welcome!” the assembly shouted and then there was laughter and kissing and embracing and K’ris was separated from A’dam by a sea of people. He felt him inside his heart the entire time they were apart.

“I think it must be time to feast!” L’eila called and they all headed out to the courtyard for another celebration, this time one of love and union.

K’ris looked over at J’ared and J’ensen who sat close together, hands linked, shoulders aligned and smiled.

“They are a pretty pair, aren’t they?” He turned at A’dam’s question and nodded.

“Not as pretty as we are though,” A’dam continued and K’ris shook his head.

“No one is as beautiful as you are, my prince.” His mouth curved in a smile. “You take my breath away.”

A’dam’s face lit up, his eyes bright and happy. “As do you,” he admitted and lifted K’ris’ hand to his mouth to brush a kiss across the knuckles.

“You can do that later,” A’llison told them and gave them an impatient push towards the wedding table. “I am hungry and we can only start eating once you’re seated.”

A’dam laughed and kissed her cheek. “Alright, little one,” he grinned. “I would not wish for you to waste away from lack of sustenance.”

K’ris and A’dam took their places at the bridal table and the wedding feast commenced. He spent most of the night watching A’dam. The smile that lit up his beautiful face. The eyes that danced with an inner joy. The hands that spoke a thousand words as they moved. The heart. A’dam’s heart was visible to all who looked at him. Loving, open, vulnerable, proud, vain, petty, demanding, adoring, faithful, loyal, human. Above all, A’dam was mortal and K’ris could not bear to think of a world without him in it.

When he took A’dam to their marriage bed that night, he made sure to show his husband in every way possible just how much he loved him. With his _own_ mouth and eyes and hands and heart.

A’dam lay back in the bed, eyes wide and hot and desperate as K’ris took him into his mouth, ran his tongue down the smooth column of flesh that he knew would soon pierce him to his soul.

“I love you,” K’ris whispered as he swirled his tongue around the leaking head of A’dam’s cock. He loved the salty-sweet-bitter taste of A’dam in his mouth. A’dam shook.

“I love you,” K’ris murmured as he reached down and pressed his fingers carefully into A’dam’s hole, easing the way with lavender and rosemary, already healing any pain as he moved. A’dam gasped.

“I love you,” K’ris groaned as he touched the spot deep inside A’dam’s body that made him jerk and beg and moan. He crooked his finger and pressed down, making A’dam tremble and his skin taut with desire.

A’dam dragged K’ris up his body so that he could kiss his own taste from his lover’s mouth. K’ris wanted to feed at his lips forever. He braced himself over A’dam, hand planted on either side of A’dam’s face.

“I love you,” A’dam told him as he let K’ris sink into him, breaching him, allowing K’ris to be the one to take him truly for the first time. K’ris felt his own body burn and shudder as he was enveloped in A’dam’s heat.

“I love you,” A’dam panted as K’ris moved his hips in a rhythm older than the oceans, spearing into the heart of him. It came easily, this motion of thrust and retreat, a battle won before even engaged.

“I love you,” A’dam gasped as he found his release and let K’ris fill him with his essence. K’ris could not tell where his body ended and A’dam’s began as they held on to each other through the storm.

“I for thee and thee for me,” K’ris breathed against the damp skin of A’dam’s throat when he pulled out of him.

“I for thee and thee for me, forever,” A’dam promised as he kissed K’ris’ forehead.

“Forever,” K’ris agreed as he slipped into sleep.

************************

A’dam could now understand K’ris’ peevishness when he’d been taken for the first time those few days ago. His body felt a little alien, not quite his own when he opened his eyes the next morning.

K’ris grunted when he carefully pulled out of his embrace and immediately buried his nose into a pillow. A’dam slipped from the bed, grateful to note that the servants had been busy and his bath was warm and inviting. He walked down into the scented water and felt every aching muscle start to ease.

“So now you know why I complained the other day?” A’dam looked up to see K’ris standing at the edge of the bath. He smiled and held up a hand. K’ris stepped down into the water and into his arms.

“I will be a little more sympathetic in future,” A’dam assured him. K’ris tucked his face into the curve of A’dam’s neck and took a deep breath.

“I enjoyed that,” K’ris mumbled into his skin and A’dam grinned.

“Of course you did, love. However, last night was once only, a gift of my virginity if you will.”

K’ris lifted his head and scowled at him. “I think you lost the right to gift your virginity at fifteen,” he snorted.

“Only if you count the times that I actually did the fucking,” A’dam agreed. He pressed a warm, hard kiss on K’ris’ surly mouth. “However, you are the only one who has ever fucked me.”

K’ris pulled back and stared at him. “You are not lying?” He leaned forward and A’dam nearly went cross-eyed trying to keep K’ris’ gaze locked with his. “You are _not_ lying,” K’ris declared and settled back down into A’dam’s arms.

“I gave myself to you,” A’dam told him, suddenly serious and determined to have K’ris see how much he meant to him. “I want you to be the first, last and only one to be with me like that.”

K’ris sighed against his throat. “You are my first, last and only everything, A’dam. Allow me a little time to catch up with you?”

A’dam smirked. “It is our first morning together as a married couple,” he said and ran his hand down K’ris’ side, over the soft, smooth skin of his hip and cupped his ass. “May I please return the favour?” he asked and K’ris looked at him doubtfully.

“I promise you that this time, it will not be as uncomfortable,” A’dam assured him.

K’ris waded to the steps and climbed out of the bath. A’dam followed, admiring the line of his back and the slope of his ass. “I am holding you to that,” K’ris told him as A’dam tugged him into his arms.

“While we are on the subject of bondage,” A’dam began and his eyes were wicked.

“Bondage!” K’ris spluttered and A’dam started laughing. “I said _nothing_ about bondage!”

A’dam waggled his eyebrows a little and pulled K’ris back towards their bed. “Oh, but I assure you, you will.”

A’dam was utterly certain of it.

He tumbled them both down on to the bed, kissing K’ris until he was breathless and laughing with him. The sudden shaking of the room took them by surprise.

“I want to make a comment about your skills as a lover,” K’ris told him as they sat up and the shaking continued.

“I wish I could take credit for that,” A’dam admitted. They both climbed off the bed and tugged on pants and tunics and went to find the source of the problem.

The lower part of the sanctuary was shuddering the most violently and A’dam wondered what was happening and whether he could stop it.

He spotted J’ensen across the courtyard, looking up at the dome that guarded the Tuaoi Stone. It was built in a squat column that housed a short curved staircase to the base of the stone and the entire structure was transparent, made of thick glass, to allow for the stone to be visible to the island at all times.

“J’ensen!” A’dam called and the scientist spun around and waved them over.

“Something is wrong with the stone,” J’ensen shouted as the ground shook. He went to the door that guarded the inner part of the dome. “I must get inside there!”

“I can open it,” J’ared was suddenly there at his side and a spark of magic shot from one finger and the lock clicked open.

“Well met, J’ared,” A’dam said and clasped J’ared’s shoulder. They rushed inside after J’ensen who was already halfway up the stairs. “J’ensen, don’t go up too far, it can’t be safe!” A’dam called.

J’ensen was heedless though and J’ared made a rough sound and chased after him. “He knows the stone and its controls,” he called back as he followed his husband.

K’ris put a hand on A’dam’s arm. “I think it wise that we wait here,” he offered. A’dam nodded, feeling helpless and frustrated. He spun around when he heard voices behind him. L’eila and E’ber were at the doorway.

“What is happening?” L’eila asked and she looked up the short curving staircase to where J’ensen and J’ared were at the controls of the stone.

“J’ensen said that there was something wrong with the Tuaoi Stone,” A’dam told her. He watched as J’ensen did something to one of the levers that made a groaning sound. There was a loud crack and the shaking stopped.

“Thank the gods,” E’ber said with visible relief.

“Thank J’ensen,” A’dam said and watched as J’ensen sagged and fell back into J’ared. He started up the stairs but stopped at J’ared’s call.

“I have him!” J’ared said and draped J’ensen’s arm around his shoulders. “I’m bringing him down.”

A’dam felt every nerve still on edge as his friends came carefully down the wooden staircase. When J’ared reached the last few steps, A’dam and K’ris leaped forward and took J’ensen’s weight from J’ared’s arms.

“He’s unconscious,” L’eila said and her face was pale and worried.

“I will call A’noop, he will know how to proceed best,” E’ber said and hurried from the dome.

“J’ensen, love, wake up,” J’ared’s voice was low and panicked. A’dam rested his hand on the back of J’ared’s neck, trying to comfort and support him without words. K’ris crouched at J’ensen’s other side, hand on J’ensen’s heart and eyes closed.

A moan eased from J’ensen’s lips and his eyes fluttered open. For a heart-stopping moment, they were opaque and blank and A’dam couldn’t see any life behind them. Then he blinked and focused and looked at J’ared. “It worked?” J’ensen asked and his voice was ragged.

“It worked,” J’ared told him and helped him to sit up when he tried to struggle up by himself.

“There is something going on with the stone,” J’ensen said and stopped when E’ber came back in with A’noop, the court physician.

“I’m fine,” J’ensen muttered when A’noop knelt next to him and checked his eyes and his pulse.

“Hush and let A’noop do his job,” J’ared told him. K’ris stood up and came over to A’dam who had backed away slightly.

“You appear to be in one piece,” A’noop told J’ensen who arched an eyebrow at J’ared.

“I told you,” J’ensen said.

“Thank you for humouring me,” J’ared told him and clasped A’noop’s hand. “I appreciate you getting here so quickly.”

A’noop bowed his head. “I was in the courtyard, directing the off-loading of our wood and supplies for our vessel.”

“You have brought your magician?” J’ared asked.

A’noop nodded. “Yes, he has looked over your plans and says that he will be able to emulate your spells.”

“Excellent,” J’ared said. “I should probably get back to the building now anyway.”

Something about what J’ensen had said about the Tuaoi Stone was scratching at A’dam’s brain.

“What is it?” K’ris asked.

A’dam looked up towards the stone and murmured, almost to himself, “J’ensen said that there is something wrong with the Tuaoi stone and at our wedding, Lord Poseidon said something about us bringing our own end.”

L’eila walked towards them. “Yes, I remember him saying something like that to you.” She tilted her head. “What are you thinking, A’dam?” she asked.

He stared at the stone. “Could it perhaps be that the Tuaoi Stone is becoming unstable through our own actions?” he asked and met K’ris’ gaze. “If we are drawing too much power from it, tuning it too high,” he shrugged, unable to verbalise his thoughts.

“Yes,” J’ensen spoke from the floor and he allowed J’ared to help him to his feet. “The more power we draw, the more energy we demand, the more unbalanced a crystal becomes.” He looked at A’dam with newfound respect.

“Can we stop it?” L’eila asked. “Stop the draining of the stone?”

J’ensen shook his head. “I think not, my queen.” He gazed up at the dark golden yellow of the stone. “I think that whatever has been put in motion within the stone cannot be stopped.”

“What did you do when you were up there?” K’ris asked.

“I dialled back some of the less important activities assigned to the stone,” J’ensen told him. “I may have broken one of the links to the Fire Crystals but it stopped the vibrations for the moment.”

“For how long?” L’eila demanded.

“Not long, I think,” J’ensen admitted. “I doubt that we have more than a week before our island collapses into itself.”

M’att, the head of House Geb burst into the dome room. “The volcano is erupting!” he announced and A’dam felt something inside him go cold and terrified.

They all filed outside and looked to the west. The volcano, extinct for generations, was spewing clouds of ash and fire into the sky. It was visible from the safety of the Citadel.

It blew up chunks of rock and boiling lava raced down the side of the mountain in rivers of fiery death. Fire red boulders exploded into the air and rained down in deadly hail. Thick ash blanketed the sky, darkening the heavens so that it seemed as though night had fallen in an instant.

They could only stand and watch part of their island vanish beneath the debris.

“My home,” K’ris whispered and A’dam pulled him close, wrapped his arms around him and held on. The House of Osiris had made its home at the foot of the volcano and those who had not left were more than likely dead.

“Your people, they came with you,” A’dam told him.

K’ris turned and buried his face in A’dam’s neck. “The animals, the lands, the homes,” he wept and A’dam could do nothing but hold him.

“You are alive and so are your people, those who obeyed,” A’dam said but knew it was cold comfort to K’ris.

L’eila put her hand on the back of K’ris’ bowed head. “I am so sorry,” she said and her eyes were sad and her face weary.

K’ris nodded, face still pressed to A’dam’s skin. “I pray that all of my House came to the Citadel.” He pulled back and straightened his shoulders. “I must go and do a census, find out who is saved.”

A’dam opened his mouth to tell K’ris that he would come with him. K’ris shook his head. “I must do this alone,” he said. “They are my people, my responsibility.”

A’dam gave his own head shake. “ **Our** ,” he reminded his husband. “They are our responsibility.” K’ris’ shoulders sagged and he nodded.

“You are right,” he sighed and took A’dam’s hand in his own, lifting it to his mouth for a brief kiss. “Let us go then and check on the safety of our people.”

A’dam met his mother’s gaze and her smile was proud and sorrowful. He bowed his head to her and she returned the movement, acknowledging that in this moment, they were equals in rank.

************************

K’ris was bone-weary by the time he and A’dam got back to their rooms that evening. After taking a census of the people of House Osiris that had made their way to the Citadel, A’dam had decided that it would be a good time to do the same for the people of the House of Horus.

As the son of the Queen, he was expected to live at the Citadel, but his House was still his responsibility and right now they were all terrified. It was his duty to ensure that they were safe.

Of the two thousand members of House Osiris, one thousand three hundred and forty six were at the Citadel. K’ris just hoped that the rest had already started on their journey here.

Of the House of Horus, only nine hundred and sixty two were at the Citadel. A’dam’s only comfort had been that the three hundred or so that were not were reportedly already on their way.

The refugees from House Osiris were shattered, shell-shocked, all having watched the demise of their small part of Atlantis. K’ris had spent hours with them, consoling, reassuring, comforting.

A’dam’s House was on the other side of Atlantis and there had been reports of large waves breaking against some of the walls around the homes. A’dam had made a brief call through one of the Fire Crystals for the rest of House Horus to leave.

However, there had been no answer from House Osiris. It had almost broken K’ris.

“We must go and tell your mother,” K’ris’ words slurred from exhaustion.

A’dam put a hand on his arm. “You need to sleep.”

K’ris looked up at him and saw that A’dam looked as tired as he felt. “So do you,” he pointed out.

“If I arrange for someone to give her a message, will you sleep then?” A’dam asked and K’ris nodded.

A’dam left the room and K’ris started pulling off his clothes, smelling fire and ash and death and tossed them into the fire that burned in the hearth of the room.

A’dam returned after a while and looked at K’ris. “The queen has left to check on the House of Ra,” he said and K’ris swayed a little as he stood.

A’dam muttered something and undressed quickly, throwing his clothes into the fire as well. “You’re too tired to breathe,” he told K’ris and gently led him to their bed. “Sleep, love, we’ll be able to think better once we’ve had some sleep.”

“I’m not that tired,” K’ris protested and was asleep before his head touched the pillow.

He dreamed of fire and water and fear and woke up crying. A’dam wrapped him close and whispered words of love to him but something inside K’ris felt broken.

“It’s too much,” K’ris gasped into A’dam’s neck. He felt as though his chest was being ripped open.

“Hush love,” A’dam whispered. “You’re going to make yourself ill.”

“I can’t do anything to stop it,” K’ris heard the sound of hysteria in his voice and tried to calm himself.

“No one can stop it, love, not even the gods,” A’dam reminded him and K’ris quivered in his arms.

“Tell me what bargain you struck,” K’ris begged. “Tell me so that my sleep can be peaceful.”

A’dam sighed against his hair. “You know that I cannot,” he said. “If I speak of it, the deal is made null and void and that would be a tragedy I would rather avoid.”

“I made my own deal with Poseidon,” K’ris told him.

“I know but mine supersedes yours therefore it is of no import.” A’dam tugged him tighter against him. “Tell me of your arrangement with your god.”

K’ris shook his head. “No, it would not be fair.”

“K’ris,” A’dam’s voice was stern. “Please tell me that you did not barter your life for others’?”

K’ris shrugged, the soul-deep weariness seeping back into his body. “I did what I had to do.”

A’dam sighed again. “That is all any of us can do, love.”

K’ris wanted to rail at A’dam, but he just couldn’t drum up the energy. “We will talk about this in the morning,” he said instead.

“Sleep sweet,” A’dam told him and pressed a soft kiss at his temple. K’ris felt the love echo right down into his sore and battered heart.

************************

A’dam was gone by the time K’ris woke up. He conducted his ablutions and then hurried to the throne room, hoping to catch L’eila and A’dam. It was empty. He heard a shout come from outside and rushed to the opening in the wall.

J’ared was spelling the top section of a huge vessel into being. K’ris could only marvel at his ability. J’ensen stood at J’ared’s back, eyes focused, not on the object, but on his husband, arms ready to catch, to support, to hold if need be.

K’ris held his breath as the wood took form, plank after plank lifting from the ground and snapping into place. Once the piece was formed, J’ared lowered it and the carpenters raced to hammer nails into place, securing the shape. Then women came with bitumen, black sticky tar to rub across the wood, sealing the vessel from water.

M’att shouted to J’ared who turned to the next large pile of wood and started the process again. K’ris saw the huge carts with massive wheels moving out of the Citadel with massive pieces of ships in various stages of building. E’ber stood at the Citadel gate directing them safely through the portcullis.

K’ris looked around and then spotted A’dam standing with M’egan, the seer and L’il, the poet. The head of House Amun was gesturing at one of the huge piles of wood. K’ris followed her gestures and saw that some of the wood appeared spoiled. A’dam frowned and said something and L’il shook her head. She pointed at another pile and A’dam nodded, obviously satisfied.

K’ris decided to head down to the courtyard but spared a glance to the horizon, to the lands of House Osiris. He felt bleakness steal across his heart when he saw the black cloud of ash hanging in the sky. He closed his eyes and said a brief prayer for the souls of those who had perished. He had to stop himself from dwelling too long on the tragedy else he would never be able to focus on the tasks to be completed and the lives that were yet to be saved.

He met K’aty as he walked through the sanctuary and her eyes were wild. “I must speak with the queen!” she said and grabbed his arm, nails digging sharply into his skin.

He winced and gently pried her away. “What is it?” he asked and placed a careful arm around her shoulders. She was shaking violently and white-faced.

“I did another reading,” she said. “We are running out of time.”

K’ris pulled back and stared at her. “What do you mean?” he asked but somehow, he already knew.

“We don’t have the time we thought we had,” K’aty said. “I must speak with L’eila.”

K’ris took her hand and led her to the courtyard where A’dam stood with M’egan and L’il. A’dam’s eyes went bright when he spotted them but grew sombre swiftly when he saw the expression on K’ris’ face. “Something is wrong,” he said and it wasn’t a question.

“K’aty needs to speak with L’eila,” K’ris told him.

L’il left them to go to the pile of wood and started directing the men there to sort the good from the bad wood. It would not do to use any materials that could not survive the journey over the ocean.

A’dam glanced at K’aty and seemed to understand the urgency. “Come with me,” he told them and turned towards the dome housing the Tuaoi Stone.

K’ris and K’aty followed him with M’egan at their heels. K’ris looked over towards the magician and the scientist who were still busy with ship-building.

J’ensen caught his eyes and raised a questioning eyebrow. K’ris made a motion with his head towards the dome and he nodded. He put a hand on J’ared’s shoulder, leaned in and whispered something in his ear. J’ared looked sharply over to K’ris and stopped what he was doing and they came quickly over to K’ris.

“Well met,” J’ared greeted and J’ensen nodded and smiled.

“Well met,” K’ris replied.

“What is going on?” J’ensen asked.

“K’aty says that we have less time than we thought,” K’ris told him and J’ensen blanched.

“ _Less_ time?” he asked. “We are struggling to get everything done as it is.”

K’ris shrugged as they entered the dome. “I don’t know anything more, that’s all she told me,” he said.

L’eila looked up as they filed in. The court magician, S’imon, was bent over a large crystal, his hands glowing brightly with magic. “What are you doing here?” she asked and her voice was sharp and unwelcoming.

A’dam stopped and stared at her. “We needed to speak with you,” he began and his eyes flicked to S’imon. “Shouldn’t he be assisting with the boat building?” he asked and K’ris could hear the controlled anger in his voice. A’dam was unused to being chastised by his mother in public.

“S’imon is assisting me,” L’eila told him, eyes flat. “What did you need to see me for?”

A’dam turned to K’ris who stepped forward. “K’aty came to me, she was looking for you.” He motioned K’aty forward.

“Tell me why you asked to see me,” L’eila said and K’ris winced and wondered what was going on with the queen. She was behaving most unlike herself.

K’aty flinched. “I did another chart, my queen, and the stars foretell that our fate will find us faster,” she said.

M’egan pulled out her cards and shuffled them, kneeling down on the floor to lay them out. “I haven’t done a reading since we determined where to go,” she murmured and gasped.

“You see it too,” K’aty asked and M’egan looked up, eyes wide and fearful.

“Yes,” she breathed. “Our time is almost past.”

“What do you mean?” L’eila asked sharply. Her gaze flickered between K’aty and M’egan.

“When I recalculated the astrological chart, the stars had moved,” K’aty explained.

L’eila looked at her. “That’s impossible,” she said. “The stars don’t just move faster or change direction.”

“They do if the gods will it,” K’ris noted.

L’eila’s eyes flashed. “One of them is changing the rules.”

“Only the lord of all gods, Zeus, could change the heavens,” A’dam said.

“The gods are battling with each other and we’re stuck in the middle?” L’eila asked.

“I know not,” K’ris admitted, “but it bodes ill for our island.”

“How long do we have?” L’eila watched K’aty and M’egan.

M’egan’s hands trembled as they hovered over the cards. “Two, perhaps three days,” she said and it was a question as she looked up at K’aty.

“That is my thought too,” she nodded and her eyes were filled with tears.

L’eila propped her hands on her hips. “Now is not the time for wailing and gnashing our teeth,” she said, looking every inch a queen. “Now is the time that we should band together and get things moving so that we can actually save our people!”

This was the queen that was so loved by her people and despite her earlier behaviour, K’ris wanted to cheer. L’eila was magnificent.

“Mother,” A’dam began and she looked at him, eyes dark with determination.

“Not now, A’dam,” she said. “Leave here and get back to building the ships. There is no time to lose.”

K’ris looked at S’imon and wondered just what he was doing here with L’eila but went obediently with A’dam as he stalked out of the dome. M’egan and K’aty followed with J’ared and J’ensen. The women excused themselves to go and assist where they could and left them.

“It’s the second time she’s done that,” A’dam stormed. “Treated me like someone beneath her.” K’ris could see the hurt on his face through the anger.

“She’s worried,” K’ris tried but fell silent at A’dam’s glare.

“She’s hiding something,” A’dam declared and shot a glance back at the dome.

J’ared nodded. “S’imon was laying a very powerful harnessing spell on that crystal,” he said.

“What would a spell like that do?” J’ensen asked.

“Anything, really,” J’ared shrugged. “Whatever power or energy you want to use can be trapped in an object like a crystal and then used as a means to manipulate that power.”

“Why would she need to do that?” K’ris wondered.

A’dam frowned. “I don’t like it,” he said. “She’s planning to do something foolish, I’m sure of it.”

“What could she do though?” K’ris asked.

J’ared had stopped walking and his face was stricken. “She’s harnessing the power of the Tuaoi Stone somehow.”

“What?” A’dam exclaimed.

“I don’t know what magic S’imon is using, but it’s dangerous, especially with the stone being so unstable.” J’ared looked at A’dam. “This could be why the stars and cards have changed.”

“Mother!” A’dam called and ran back to the dome, K’ris, J’ared and J’ensen racing after him. K’ris had never felt fear like this before.

************************

A’dam’s heart was in his throat. He knew somehow that what his mother was doing was dangerous and he was desperate to stop her.

They burst into the dome again just as L’eila let out a sharp scream. S’imon stepped away from her and she stumbled back, dropping to her knees. The ground started rumbling.

“Mother!” A’dam was at her side in an instant, arms pulling her to him. He felt nauseous with fear.

“It is done,” she gasped and fell into A’dam.

“What have you done?” A’dam asked as she trembled in his embrace.

“What I had to do,” she said. The earth seemed to echo her shaking body as it undulated beneath them.

S’imon was breathing heavily and he sat down on the bottom stair. J’ared walked over to him and tipped his head back, peering intently into his eyes. “You have burnt your magic right out of your body,” he said and A’dam could hear the shock in his voice.

“It took every ounce of my power to do the queen’s bidding,” S’imon said, face sheet-white and sweating.

“What have you done?” A’dam demanded again and L’eila put a hand on his arm.

“I will not be leaving Atlantis,” she told him.

“What are you talking about?” A’dam cried. “We’ve already finished the vessel for the House of Ra!”

“The Tuaoi Stone,” J’ared said suddenly and he and J’ensen pushed past S’imon and raced up the stairs. They staggered and stumbled up the short flight and reached the console.

A’dam heard them talking to one another as they frantically moved around the mechanics of the stone.

“Gods!” J’ensen exclaimed and the ground shook beneath them.

“What is it?” A’dam called frantically.

J’ared stood behind J’ensen, bracing him between his thighs. J’ensen was pressing buttons and pulling levers and A’dam could see the fear on his face from here.

“The conduit, the one that feeds the power through the stone has been broken!” J’ensen shouted back. “Something or someone is now that power conduit and it feels like the stone is transferring energy.”

“I don’t understand!” A’dam yelled and the shaking stopped abruptly.

“I am the stone’s main source of power now,” L’eila said to him into the sudden silence. “I ordered S’imon to bind my life force with the Tuaoi Stone.”

S’imon heaved a sigh. “The gods declared that Atlantis was to be destroyed by our own hand. The Tuaoi Stone is the perfect weapon.” He looked at L’eila who took several deep breaths.

“If I could buy the people of Atlantis a few more days by stabilising the stone, then I would do it,” she said and her tone was almost defiant.

“The stone is now bound to the queen,” S’imon said. “She probably can give you two more days at most, but that is all.”

“The gods...” K’ris began.

“The gods said that we would be responsible for our own demise,” L’eila said. “I will not let our own pride be the reason our people does not survive this calamity.”

A’dam stared at her in horror. “Mother?” he asked and his voice was small and young.

L’eila patted his cheek and motioned him to help her stand. “It is my choice,” she said and her voice was tight.

“That is _no_ choice!” A’dam stated.

L’eila stood up straight and looked him right in the eye. “I am still your queen,” she reminded him. “You do not question my decisions.”

A’dam stared at her, his eyes burning. “I am your **son** ,” he protested.

“And my subject,” she replied but her gaze softened. “I have a responsibility to my people.”

“You have a duty to live!” A’dam told her and the fear was evident in his words.

“If I live and all of Atlantis perishes because I did not do my duty, then what kind of queen would I be?” she asked, taking his hand.

“A live one,” he told her but he’d lowered his tone. “Mother,” he whispered.

“I would be queen of a scattered people, and that would make me no queen at all. My life is better spent in purchasing a little more time for you all,” she told him. “We’re being sent to all corners of the earth and I would not be needed then.”

“Mother,” A’dam said again, broken. He felt K’ris put his hand on his back but all he could think of was that he was going to lose the woman he loved most in the world.

“It is best this way,” she said with a sad smile. “At least now I can give you all some chance of escape and my death will mean something.”

J’ared and J’ensen clattered down the stairs, J’ensen breathing quickly. “You can’t ever leave the island,” J’ensen told L’eila.

She nodded. “I know,” she said. “But I have bought all of you some time,” she looked at them. “Now, get to work on those ships. We need to make sure that we are done before the stone breaks down completely.”

J’ared nodded, face sombre. “My queen,” he bowed and he took her hand and pressed a kiss to it. “I will not fail you.”

“I know,” L’eila smiled at him. “Now I think I need to lie down for a while.” She waved A’dam away when he moved to help her. “No, you need to direct the evacuation. S’imon can take me to my rooms.”

A’dam watched as L’eila walked out of the dome, leaning heavily on S’imon. J’ensen and J’ared left the dome with sympathetic looks directed at him.

“A’dam,” K’ris said behind him and he wanted to turn around and shout at K’ris, throw or break something but he stayed silent. “Love,” K’ris tried again, hand strong on hiss shoulder and A’dam spun into his embrace, ducking his head into the hollow of K’ris’ neck. “Hush,” K’ris whispered as A’dam made a moaning sound.

“She’s sacrificing herself for us,” A’dam said into the heat of K’ris’ skin.

“She is our queen,” K’ris reminded him. “She does what she thinks is best for her people.”

“But it is not what is best for me,” A’dam pushed away and started pacing. “She’s not even thought about her son!”

“Of course she has,” K’ris told him and his tone was harder. “But she weighed up the consequences and made the choice that would mean the least deaths.”

A’dam wasn’t yet ready to be reasonable. “She’s going to **die**!” he shouted at K’ris.

“I know,” K’ris told him, trying not to let his own fears overtake him. “She has been a mother to me too.”

A’dam’s shoulders slumped then and he sat down on the cold stone floor. “Zeus swore…” he began and then caught himself.

“What did he swear to you?” K’ris asked. “The gods do not always keep their promises the way we want them to.”

A’dam shook his head. “I can’t say more, lest I consign another soul to death.” He was convinced that somehow his bargains with Zeus and Poseidon had backfired and cancelled one another out. He prayed that it was not so.

“We should help J’ared and J’ensen,” K’ris said, allowing A’dam to draw back. He leaned down and brushed a kiss on the crown of A’dam’s head. “I for thee,” he said softly.

“And thee for me,” A’dam replied, lifting his gaze and looking into K’ris’ eyes. “I’m so angry,” he said and his heart burned with the impotence of that rage.

“She’s your mother,” K’ris repeated his words back to him and A’dam nodded.

“I can’t speak about this now,” he said, and K’ris put a hand on his arm, squeezed it and left him.

************************

K’ris was heart-sore when he walked over to J’ared and J’ensen. They had already returned to the construction of the ships. He tapped J’ensen’s shoulder. “What can I do to help?” he asked.

J’ensen exchanged glances with J’ared. “We need someone to direct the collecting and loading of the animals,” he told Kris. “M’att is finding it difficult on his own.”

K’ris nodded. “Of course, where is he?”

“He is at the docks. S’imon and J’ared created pens and paddocks for the livestock there so that it would be easier to load the animals on the ships when we were ready.” J’ensen grimaced. “He was almost in tears the last time we spoke, something about a camel and a mule.”

K’ris smiled. “M’att may be the foremost crop farmer on Atlantis, but he is no animal lover.”

J’ensen laughed. “He manages to be the best at raising wheat but the worst at raising sheep.”

K’ris shook his head. “We all have our gifts. Some are more…practical than others.”

He looked back at the dome where the door stood slightly ajar. “Do not leave A’dam alone for too long,” he told J’ensen.

“A’dam has always had the tendency to brood,” J’ensen’s smile was gentle. “I will go and check up on him in a little while. Let him have his time alone.”

K’ris nodded and went to the stables. He saddled a dark roan gelding and headed to the docks.

Once he cleared the Citadel grounds, he gave the horse its head. The pounding hooves, deep breaths and bracing wind served to clear his mind and he was feeling much more settled when he arrived at the animal pens.

He swung down, threw the reins over a post and leaned against the wooden poles, looking into the paddock where M’att was standing, hands propped on his hips and glaring at a large mule. The mule did not appear moved by M’att’s expression.

“Well met!” K’ris called and M’att spun around. His frown disappeared when he saw K’ris.

“Well met!” he shouted back.

“I was sent to assist you,” K’ris told him as he climbed through the fence and headed over to M’att.

“I hate this mule,” M’att confessed.

K’ris grinned and held out his hand. The mule sniffed at him and then the soft lips nibbled at his palm. “I don’t have anything for you,” K’ris apologised.

“I _really_ hate this mule,” M’att said and the mule rolled its eyes and lifted its lip in a scornful sneer.

K’ris laughed. “What do you need to do with the mule?” he asked.

M’att’s shoulders drooped. “I need to get him into the paddock with the horses,” he indicated the next field where a small herd of horses grazed. “This paddock is supposed to be for the camels but he won’t move.” The last words were accompanied by a fierce glare that rolled right off the mule’s back.

“Alright then,” K’ris said and started walking towards the second paddock. The mule turned and followed him. M’att made a small screaming noise that had K’ris laughing again.

“Hate!” M’att shouted as K’ris pulled the gate open and the mule trotted blithely through. It turned and looked at M’att and K’ris was almost certain that it was laughing as well when it brayed.

“I prefer plants,” M’att told him when K’ris came back over to him. “They’re never disobedient.”

K’ris clapped him on the shoulder. “But so very boring,” he replied.

M’att grimaced. “I could do with a little boring,” he said and scowled at the mule.

K’ris and M’att went to the gate and opened it and a herd of camels was ushered through. He almost fell over laughing when one of the larger females looked down at M’att and spat on him.

“Oh for the love of…!” M’att shouted and shook his fist at the camel who curled her lip. The camel handlers guffawed and smacked the camel, which trundled away with a groan.

K’ris shook his head. “Why don’t you start organizing the food stores?” he suggested. “Perhaps that would better suit you.”

M’att sighed. “I suppose you are right,” he said and tramped across the field towards the dock area where dozens of men were offloading carts of goods.

K’ris wandered towards the tent where the flag of the House of Thoth flew. He ducked inside and found A’noop busy loading plants carefully into glass containers. “What are you doing?” he asked.

A’noop looked up. “K’ris!” he exclaimed. “You come as though god-sent!” He held out a large chest. “I need assistance in packing these shoots in here.”

“What are they for?” K’ris asked, obediently picking up two glass containers and lowering them into the chest.

“They’re first shoots of all of the medicinal plants of Atlantis,” A’noop told him excitedly. “I’m packing a chest just like this for each House, so that no matter where we end up, the gifts of Apollo will never be forgotten.”

“That is an excellent plan,” K’ris admitted and quickly helped A’noop pack up the shoots in the twelve chests he’d brought for this purpose. He and A’noop had been together for the first ten years of their education and had formed a strong bond.

He’d thought at one time that he and A’noop would wed, when he’d believed that A’dam was not for him. They’d decided that they made better friends.

“So, I see you were helping M’att with the animals,” A’noop said as they worked.

K’ris grinned. “M’att and the mule, the tale has a nice ring to it.” A’noop laughed.

“Indeed it does,” he agreed and slid the locks on the chests home with K’ris’ help. The plants had sufficient air thanks to the small holes punched into the leather on both the sides and the top of the chest. “Perhaps a small piece of Atlantis will be preserved.” His voice turned sombre and he looked at K’ris. “What bargains have you and A’dam made with the gods?” he asked.

K’ris shook his head. “I cannot say,” he began.

“No!” A’noop said fiercely. “What you and your husband have done is make deals for all of us without consulting any of us.”

K’ris opened his mouth to protest and then closed it again. “Yes,” he admitted, “But A’dam has not told me his bargain with Poseidon. All I know is that he made a deal with Zeus and our god has accepted the same terms.”

“What did you ask from Poseidon?” A’noop asked.

K’ris flushed. “I wish I could tell you that I thought of all of the people of Atlantis,” he said, “but my heart made an agreement without consulting my brain.”

A’noop’s shoulders slumped. “You asked for A’dam to be spared,” he deduced.

“He is everything to me,” K’ris confessed. “I could not bear the thought of a world without him.”

“And the rest of us?” A’noop asked and he sounded resigned.

“I do not know the promise that A’dam has been given by the gods.” K’ris grasped A’noop’s arm. “I swear, though, that I will do all that is within my power to save you all,” he promised.

A’noop shook his head. “Our fate lies with the prince then,” he said. “It pains me to admit this but I do understand why you bargained the way that you did, but I pray that A’dam asked for mercy for more than just one of us.”

“I’m sorry,” K’ris felt terrible, like he’d betrayed his friend.

A’noop clasped his shoulder. “This is a difficult time for us all,” he told K’ris and his voice was kind. “I am not going to be angry with you for trying to save the one you love.” He smiled and walked out of the tent.

K’ris sighed and headed to where he’d left his horse. He still had much that he could do.

************************

A’dam left the dome about two hours after K’ris had departed. He’d spent the time trying to meditate and then trying to pray to Zeus and nothing had worked. His mind was still fraught and terrified. He had no answers at all.

He looked over to where J’ensen and J’ared were busy with the boats and was amazed to see that the hull of a huge vessel had taken form and was almost complete on the back of a wagon.

The ten huge oxen were blowing and straining and he watched as Genevieve, the magician of House Geb laid a hand on the harness. The wood glowed briefly and the oxen started moving, pulling the wagon behind them as easily as though it were a load of feathers. It appeared that ten oxen were nine too many.

“Are you feeling any better?” J’ensen’s soft enquiry startled him and he looked at his friend. J’ensen’s eyes were concerned and kind and A’dam flinched.

“I hate that I may have hurt K’ris,” he told him. “I lashed out in anger at my mother and he took the force of it.”

“I am sure that he understands that our queen is most precious to you. She is more than your queen, she is your mother. He knows that you were hurt by her actions and that you spoke without thought,” J’ensen said. He nudged his arm and told A’dam, “he told me to look out for you.”

“He’s too forgiving,” A’dam muttered.

“He understands your pain, he feels your hurt,” J’ensen corrected. He took A’dam’s arm and led him towards J’ared. “I need your help,” he said.

“With what?” A’dam asked and then saw J’ared’s pale, sweating face. “J’ared!” he exclaimed.

“I’m fine,” J’ared insisted and it was perfectly clear that he was anything but fine.

“If you push yourself too far then your powers will be drained and then of what use are you to us?” A’dam demanded and the seemingly callous question made J’ared stare at him.

J’ensen’s hand tightened on A’dam’s arm. “A’dam,” he began and A’dam held up his hand. He understood that J’ensen was worried but he had asked for his aid.

“I speak to you as your prince,” he told J’ared. “Get some rest,” he ordered. “I need you at full strength if we are to succeed.”

J’ared’s gaze narrowed. “I am not a puppet to dance to your tune,” he growled. It was apparent to A’dam that J’ared was exhausted and he watched as the magician swayed a little.

“You are my subject and sworn to obey me,” A’dam told him in his most haughty tone. He had to get J’ared to listen and if it meant that he had to behave as an arrogant ass, then so be it. It worked as J’ared lowered the two huge beams he’d been working with to the stone floor.

“Very well, your highness,” he spat and stormed away.

J’ensen pressed a soft kiss to A’dam’s cheek. “Thank you,” he whispered, understanding in his gaze. “He will see with more clarity once he has slept.”

A’dam nodded and attempted a smile as J’ensen hurried off after his husband. The fact that A’dam so seldom used his rank as a means of getting people to listen to him meant that when he did, it was that much more effective.

He rolled his shoulders and wandered through the courtyard, inspecting the various stations, impressed with how swiftly the people were working. He gave words of encouragement, advice where needed and pointed out possible solutions to problems that seemed to crop up every minute.

And still K’ris did not return. He knew that K’ris was busy and occupied with other things but he missed him and wanted him home. He felt better if K’ris was near.

It was sundown when A’dam sank into the heated waters of his bath. He gave a groan of relief as the herbs that had been tossed into the steaming water worked their magic on his aching limbs.

He ducked his head under the water and felt the day’s worries seeping away. When he came up for air, K’ris was standing at the edge of the bath looking down at him, face serious.

“I behaved badly,” were the first words that burst from A’dam’s lips and K’ris smiled, easing the worry in A’dam’s heart instantly.

“It is done,” K’ris told him and started stripping off his clothes. A’dam watched in appreciation as smooth golden skin was revealed. He held out his arms as K’ris lowered himself into the bath.

They both moaned at the contact of skin on skin and A’dam bent down to kiss K’ris gently. “I took my worry out on you,” he murmured.

“As it should be,” K’ris told him. “We’re married in more than name, love, we’re part of one another. When you hurt, I bleed.” He put his hands on A’dam’s cheeks, held him in place as he looked into his eyes. A’dam thought that K’ris saw deep into the heart of him. “I for thee,” he reminded A’dam.

“And thee for me,” A’dam said and kissed him again. This time it was not gentle or soft, it was heat and teeth and tongue and K’ris overwhelmed him in every way.

There were few words after that.

It was sound. Voices chorusing desperate pleas of want, take, have, love.

It was sight. Brown eyes roving over pale freckled skin, hot with desire. Blue eyes watching golden skin ripple in reaction.

It was touch. Hands mapping bodies in heat and passion. Fingers wrapping around hard cocks, holding, stroking, demanding.

It was taste. Tongues on flesh branding ownership, marking with teeth.

A’dam lifted K’ris up, body buoyed by the water and set his mouth on K’ris’ neck, sucking hard so that the soft skin bruised and flared purple and red. K’ris gasped and let his head drop back against the side of the bath, tilted his body into A’dam’s so that their cocks brushed against each other.

“Bed,” A’dam ordered.

“Yes,” K’ris acquiesced and they climbed out of the bath and tumbled wet and wanting onto the bed, setting it rocking on its chains as they took possession of one another once more.

It was forgiveness and hope and love. It felt like they were made new once more.

************************

The next few days were spent preparing Atlantis for evacuation. A’dam spent time between the Citadel and the harbour, amazed at the sight of twelve huge ships anchored near to shore.

They were massive, sleek structures of wood and tar, each decorated with the symbol of its House. Each vessel was built four floors deep to house the people and animals and the few belongings that they were able to bring with them. The food stores were located at the aft of each ship. J’ared had ensured that there were storage units and water catchment areas and each House magician would be kept busy with ensuring that things did not spoil.

The ships were beautiful and majestic and they made A’dam want to weep each time he saw them. They meant the end of his home.

He watched in fear as his mother weakened by the hour, the power of the Tuaoi Stone draining her life-force in slow increments, but her unselfish act had bought them much needed time. A’llison and E’ber clung to her, staying at her side, supporting her and caring for her, allowing A’dam to focus on saving the people of Atlantis.

However, it became obvious that the island became more and more unstable as her hold on the stone became more and more tenuous.

The volcano kept vomiting out rivers of molten rock and sulphur until eventually the western part of Atlantis was a barren wasteland of ash, fire and blackened land.

On the second day after L’eila had taken control of the stone, the cliffs to the east collapsed and tumbled into the sea, taking most of the lands of A’dam’s House with them.

On the third day, the smaller isles linked by causeways to the east of the lands of Horus, the lands of Thoth, were swallowed by a freakishly large wave. Many of A’noop’s people had not yet made their escape and the loss had been great. Among them were A’noop’s sister and her family. K’ris had spent most of that third night with his friend and A’dam had not felt anything but sorrow and concern.

On the fourth day, the isles to the west sank when the earth shuddered beneath them. It was but a moment and the lights of the House of Anubis went dark forever as the sea parted and the land vanished.

By the fifth day, the people of Atlantis were ready to leave their home.

************************

L’eila walked up the gangplank, holding on to A’llison’s arm, E’ber hovering at her side. “Daughter,” she said and K’ris had to swallow at the lump in his throat. The queen was so weak, fragile and appeared almost breakable. A’llison started crying then, no longer able to hide her fear.

L’eila would not, could not leave Atlantis. It was her life force that kept the stone from throwing all of the island into the ocean. She had to stay so that they could leave.

K’ris watched as E’ber put his arms around A’llison and held her as she cried. She clutched at his neck and buried her face in his shoulder. L’eila who stood on the deck with tears in her eyes and held out a hand. “A’llison,” she urged, “Come here child.”

“Say goodbye,” E’ber urged A’llison and she shook her head, pushing at his shoulders.

“I can’t!” she wailed. “I don’t want to!” But then she squared her shoulders and walked back to L’eila.

“Don’t leave me,” she begged, the woman she considered her mother. L’eila put her arms around her and A’llison’s own arms went carefully around the queen’s waist.

“I must,” L’eila murmured and stroked the bright hair. “It is because I love you and E’ber and all of Atlantis that I _must_.”

E’ber looked over A’llison’s shoulder at his wife and the despair almost broke K’ris’ heart. “I can’t do this,” he told her.

“She’s going to need you,” L’eila said and E’ber nodded.

“I know,” he said and let A’llison hang on for a moment more before he carefully removed her clinging arms from L’eila.

“No, no, no!” A’llison sobbed, reaching out for L’eila who stepped back and shook her head.

“Sweetheart, I need you to be strong,” she told A’llison. “I need you to be the queen I’ve always known you could be, even though it’s far too soon.”

“I don’t think I am ready to be queen,” A’llison cried and L’eila reached out and stroked her hand down A’llison’s cheek.

“You won’t have to be queen now,” she said, “Be brave, as I know you can.” She turned away and walked slowly back down the gangplank and into K’ris’ embrace as E’ber picked A’llison up and carried her below deck.

“One day she will be understand,” K’ris assured her.

“E’ber will care for her,” L’eila agreed, leaning heavily against him.

“Who will care for you?” K’ris asked.

“I will,” a voice came from behind and S’imon smiled at them. “I could not let my queen do this alone.”

“S’imon,” L’eila protested.

He shook his head. “You will need what remains of my magic to sustain you until all the ships have cleared the island.”

“Why?” A’dam had joined them and K’ris worried about the droop of his shoulders and the dullness in his eyes.

“Because the island’s pull will be great and if there are any ships in the vicinity when Atlantis sinks, then they will go down with it.” S’imon’s words were blunt and K’ris flinched.

A’dam looked at his mother, a sort of hopeless sorrow in his eyes. “I wish…”

She put her hand up and covered his mouth. “Stop,” she said, “it is done.”

A’dam sighed and curled his arms around her. “The ships of Thoth and Geb have departed,” he told her. “As too have Amun and Anubis.”

“Good,” she said but every line of her body was taut with strain. “Now board your own vessels and go.”

K’ris wanted to say something, to promise her that everything would be alright, but he found that his throat was closed and his words were a mere whisper. “L’eila,” he croaked.

She pulled away from A’dam and returned to him, clasping him close. “Take care of him,” she whispered in his ear. “He is easily hurt and needs to know that you love him.”

“I know, I will, I swear,” K’ris said and squeezed her tightly. “I will always think of you as my second mother,” he told her and his eyes swam with tears.

She looked at him, weeping and took his face between her hands. “You _are_ my second son,” she assured him and kissed him on each cheek and then gently on his mouth.

He stepped back and allowed A’dam to take her in his arms. “Mother,” A’dam said and his voice broke. “I love you so much.”

“I know that, my darling child,” She stroked his hair and he pressed his face into her neck.

“I miss you with every part of me already,” A’dam told her and her breath hitched.

“Be great,” she told him and they clung together, crying quietly into each other’s shoulders and K’ris hurt for them both.

”I cannot leave you,” A’dam told her and K’ris stepped nearer to A’dam when he saw the desperation in L’eila’s eyes.

“Please,” L’eila begged, “just go, before it’s too late.” She pushed away from A’dam and went to stand by S’imon.

K’ris put his hand on A’dam’s trembling back. “Love, it’s time, we need to go.”

E’ber came back down the gangplank and took L’eila’s hand. “A’llison?” L’eila asked.

“I gave her a sleeping draught,” E’ber told her and she sighed.

“It is time,” she said.

“Yes,” E’ber agreed and he leaned down to kiss her. It was painful to watch. K’ris saw love and a life together and he prayed that whatever end L’eila faced would come quickly.

“Be safe,” L’eila told him, her hand gentle on his cheek. “Take care of our people.”

“You have been my life for almost three decades,” E’ber said. “The very best part of me will be absent for the rest of my days.” He walked away, shoulders set and did not look back once, not even when the ship of the House of Hathor left the safety of the harbour and headed out into the open sea. The vessel carrying the members of House Ra followed closely behind.

J’ared and J’ensen came over to them. “We’re ready to leave whenever you are,” J’ensen told A’dam.

“You should go now,” A’dam said.

“All of you,” L’eila said and her face was stern. “I did not do this only to lose you.”

A’dam stared at her in silence for a moment and then nodded stiffly. K’ris took A’dam’s hand in his, wrapping his fingers around A’dam’s. He was ice-cold to the touch.

“You will never be forgotten,” J’ared told L’eila and kissed her cheeks and then her hand. J’ensen followed suit and they both bowed to her, clasped hands with S’imon and headed to their ships. They waved at A’dam and K’ris as they left the harbour, setting course for their rendezvous point. The Houses of Sekhmet and Isis would be going with them to the west.

The ground heaved beneath them suddenly and A’dam grabbed onto K’ris.

“You must go now!” S’imon shouted. “There is not much time left!” There was a thin crack in the harbour wall that started spreading the length of the stone.

“Go!” L’eila said and pushed at them both.

The vessels of the Houses of Ma’at and Nut were moving away from the pier and K’ris and A’dam raced towards their own ships.

“I will make sure that you are remembered!” A’dam called as they ran up the gangplank of A’dam’s House vessel. K’ris waved at D’aniel who was in charge of their House vessel and he gave instructions to the servants at the moorings. They released the ships and ran up the gangplanks, drawing them up behind them.

A’dam and K’ris stood at the railing, watching Atlantis slowly move away. L’eila and S’imon remained on the docks, S’imon at L’eila’s back, hands on her shoulders and a golden nimbus around them.

“Look!” A’dam called and K’ris watched in horror as the Citadel seemed to disappear in the distance, its shining walls vanishing from view.

“It has begun,” K’ris whispered and suddenly it became too hard to look at L’eila any longer. She and S’imon glowed brighter than the sun as they stood there, L’eila holding back the ocean with sheer force of will so that her people could escape.

“Mother,” A’dam breathed and they cleared the cliffs of the harbour and moved into the open sea. The waters were roiling in agitation and K’ris looked down into the ocean. A dolphin came bulleting up through the depths, springing into the air, spinning and falling back into the water.

A sea nymph pulled herself up the side of the ship and looked up at K’ris, eyes fathomless as the sea. **“Now is come to pass the end of Atlantis,”** the god’s voice spoke through her mouth.

 **“Now is come the age of the gods,”** Poseidon said, using the nymph still. **“We will be brought to all the earth and worshipped by all men.”**

A’dam leaned close. “If it is my choice, the gods will be forgotten by all men,” he hissed, voice angry and eyes wet.

“A’dam!” K’ris protested and tried to put his hand over his mouth. “Don’t make him angry! It could cost us everything your mother gave up to save.”

“I don’t care!” A’dam shrugged K’ris away and started pacing the length of the deck, K’ris at his heels. He felt helpless as he watched the devastation on A’dam’s face, rage, grief and loss warring for position. “You killed my mother! You have destroyed our land, for what?”

The god’s voice was a warning rumble. **“Take care, princeling, lest I forget our bargain and you join your island at the bottom of my ocean.”**

K’ris glared at A’dam. “Be quiet!” he told him. “You made this bargain, now live with it.” He wanted to shake A’dam, remind him that at least they were alive.

A’dam glared back. “I did not bargain for my mother’s life!” he shouted back but K’ris knew it was grief more than anger that drove him.

 **“Your mother chose to sacrifice herself so that more of her people could live. Do not trivialize her noble act. Besides, you well know that the gods do not give freely. There is always a price to pay,”** the god said and the naiad slid back down into the sea. The silver-grey dolphin slid beneath her and she perched on its back. **“Do not make the price any higher.”**

There was a loud crack and K’ris looked up to see the island sinking. The water thrashed around the land, viciously clawing its way up the coast line, hungrily swallowing all in its path. In a few minutes, the island was gone and behind it swirled a huge whirlpool, sucking at the ocean.

K’ris could feel their vessel being pulled slowly and relentlessly towards the edge of the whirlpool and he looked up at A’dam in fear. “Why did you argue with Poseidon?” he asked and A’dam ran to the mast and hoisted the main sail.

There was no wind though and the sail hung lifeless on the mast. K’ris heard shouting and looked over to see the ship belonging to K’aty and the House of Ma’at reach the edge of the vortex and slip slowly down towards the black centre.

“A’dam!” K’ris yelled and A’dam raced back to his side and they watched in horror as the ship of House Ma’at snapped in two and nine hundred souls were sent on their way to the Underworld, Hades surely waiting to welcome them in.

“No!” A’dam shouted and they stared helpless as K’ara’s vessel next began its slow descent, taking with it all of House Nut. “No! You promised!” But the ocean was relentless and the ship was only wood and tar and no match for the power of the water. Soon it too broke apart and the people of House Nut joined their brothers in the arms of the sea and went on their final journey to the lands of the west.

 **“You would have me break my oath, brother?”** The voice came from the air and K’ris looked up to see a large red and white hawk perched on the top of the mast, staring down at them. He trembled at the voice of the chief of the gods. Suddenly, the ship lurched to the side as it hit the edge of the maelstrom and K’ris staggered.

 **“This mortal questioned me!”** the sea nymph riding the dolphin suddenly rose up the side of the ship on a huge wave. A’dam flung himself at the ship’s mast and held on, reaching out to grab K’ris and pull him close as the ship bucked up in the ocean.

 **“He had the right,”** Zeus’ voice was stern and sure. **“Stop this at once else you are forsworn.”**

 **“Do not interfere, brother,”** Poseidon warned. A huge wave crashed over the side of the ship and A’dam lost his grip on the mast. He and K’ris tumbled towards the railing and K’ris flung out a hand and held on to the thick curve of wood as the water seemed to shake the vessel.

 **“Stop! Else you are forsworn,”** the king of the gods repeated and suddenly a gust of wind snapped the main sail to life and the ship stopped its plunge and started moving back up and out to the open and calm waters of the ocean.

K’ris watched in terror as A’dam cried out and lost his footing as his back hit the ship’s railing. K’ris threw himself at A’dam, hand reaching out at the same moment that A’dam reached out and they grabbed on to each other, holding fast.

 **“I will not let this come to pass!”** Poseidon roared and K’ris felt the fingers of the sea clamp down on the hull of the vessel, the god unwilling to let his prey go. He clung to the railing with one hand and to A’dam with the other. He would not lose his husband to this capricious god. He’d served him faithfully all his life and this was how he would repay him? K’ris would not allow it.

 **“I have forbidden it,”** Zeus roared back and the ship was wrenched free of the waters and pulled back up towards the sky by the wind. K’ris lost his grip but he and A’dam rolled across the deck until they crashed up against the mast once more. They both wrapped their arms around it and each other and held on as the world shook apart.

Suddenly there was no sound, no wind, no water. It felt as though they were in a bubble of air, cut off from all else. At the end of the world, A’dam’s harsh breaths were the only thing K’ris could hear.

************************

“K’ris?” A’dam had dropped to his knees and his chest pained him.

K’ris knelt next to him and put his hands on A’dam’s cheeks. “Are you well?” he asked, heart racing and his voice was hoarse as though he’d been screaming. “Are you alright?” His heart felt as though it was beating right out of his chest at the thought of all they could have lost.

“I am alive,” A’dam gasped and the ship groaned as it fell back into the ocean. Suddenly there was wind and sound and A’dam flinched as the silence smashed open and the world came pouring back in.

The vessel rocked a few times and then settled in the water. K’ris and A’dam got slowly to their feet and looked over the railing. The remaining nine ships of Atlantis rolled gently in the sea, forming a circle around their ship. They were almost close enough to touch each other.

J’ared and J’ensen were hanging over the side of the vessel of House Isis and their faces were white and frantic. “The gods be praised!” J’ared called. “It’s a miracle!”

“We thought that Poseidon had taken you for sure!” J’ensen shouted.

“We are well,” A’dam called back. “Lord Zeus saved us.”

“It is a good thing that you have remained loyal to him these many years,” J’ensen said with a shaky laugh.

“Indeed,” A’dam agreed and he pulled K’ris close to him, heart beating quickly.

“We have lost so many though,” K’ris said and the mood sobered.

“Too many,” A’dam agreed.

“We lost K’ara and K’aty and all of two thousand people,” K’ris said and he looked out over the now-placid ocean. “It feels wrong to celebrate.”

“We are alive, love,” A’dam said quietly.

“How is that possible?” K’ris asked. “My bargain with Poseidon was that you would live if I died.”

A’dam glared at him. “Thank the gods that Zeus thought to strike a kinder bargain!” He shook his head. “What possessed you to make a deal like that?”

“I wanted to make sure that you lived!” K’ris told him.

“I would never have been happy with any deal where I would live and you would die,” A’dam said.

“And yet you made the same bargain,” K’ris pointed out.

“I did not,” A’dam said. “I asked that as many lives be saved as possible. My god did not demand anything from me in return. Poseidon agreed to abide by Zeus’ terms.”

K’ris opened his mouth to argue or protest but the words died away and he pressed his lips to A’dam’s for a moment.

J’ared and J’ensen watched them and J’ared said, “more of us have lived than have died.”

“We will never forget those we have lost,” J’ensen added and K’ris felt his heart twist a little. He remembered K’ara’s warm words at their wedding, K’aty’s ability to read the stars, L’eila’s regal strength and he just wanted to sleep forever. He dropped his head on A’dam’s shoulder and sighed.

“We should head out as soon as possible,” J’ared said eventually and A’dam nodded, eyes moving over the other ships, spotting E’ber and M’att, A’noop and M’egan, L’il and D’aniel.

“Does each House have a Fire Crystal?” he asked and the chorus of affirmatives came from each vessel. “Then we can still be part of one another’s lives, wherever we may go.” He rubbed at his chest, aching with sorrow.

“Safe journey,” M’att called and waved. The ships of Amun and Geb turned and headed to the north planning on turning east further on in their journey.

A’noop raised his hand and M’egan bowed. “Safe journey,” A’noop said. “Until we meet in the lands of the west, in the arms of Lord Hades.” A’dam could see K’ris’ struggle to control his trembling mouth as he waved back. And the vessels of Anubis and Thoth swung slowly around and pointed southwest.

A’dam watched as A’llison came up and stood next to E’ber at the railing of his ship. “I miss you already,” she told him and her eyes were huge with tears.

“I will always be with you, little queen,” A’dam assured her. “No matter the distance, you are part of my heart.” She turned her face into E’ber’s chest and he placed a large hand on her bright hair.

His face was drawn and tired. “We will keep you informed of our progress,” he told A’dam. “As you must of yours.”

“I swear it,” A’dam said fiercely and he wanted to leap across the gap and have his father wrap his arms around him one more time.

“Go well, son,” E’ber said and the ships of Ra and Hathor turned east, heading towards the rising sun.

“I love you, father!” A’dam shouted and his voice broke with tears.

“And I love you,” E’ber called back. “Safe journey.”

“Safe journey,” K’ris said because A’dam could no longer speak.

“Come,” J’ensen called. “Let us follow the winds and find out where our new dwelling place shall be.” He looked up at J’ared and smiled sadly. “As long as I have you, then I am home.”

A’dam stared at them for a moment and then looked at K’ris. “He is right,” he admitted. “With you, I am home, no matter the place on earth.”

K’ris smiled at him. That bright, open smile that A’dam had loved all his life and now was reserved it seemed only for him. “I for thee,” K’ris told him.

“And thee for me,” A’dam replied and they pointed their ships towards the sunset.

************************

 **EPILOGUE**

They sailed to the west, the east, the north and the south.

M’att and L’il on the vessels carrying the Houses of Geb and Amun headed to the north and turned east into lands of ice and snow.

M’att sought land on a large island that reminded him a little of Atlantis where the people were barbaric and war-like. He learned to tame and ride horses and became the most noble of kings. He assembled his most valiant and trusted warriors and took the land, building a huge castle that in some ways reminded him of the Citadel of Atlantis. He called it Camelot.

L’il went further east and made the new home of House Amun in a land of sea-men with large boats and blood-thirsty attitudes. She united the tribes and became their queen. She ruled with an iron fist and ancient magic but died at the hand of the first true Viking twenty years after she began her rule.

M’egan and A’noop headed to the south and east. They decided to stay together and when they made land it was to find a superstitious people who hailed them as gods and offered them gold. A’noop taught those people how to use the land for medicine and M’egan showed them how to find the future. Thoth and Anubis spread through the huge land mass and carried the building methods of Atlantis all across that world.

A’llison and E’ber made land and it was desert country. They built homes and temples and the people who lived in that land called them gods. A’llison took the name of Ra and E’ber became her advisor and together they created an empire that they called Egypt. E’ber watched the girl he considered his daughter become a powerful ruler and he died many years later leaving A’llison a beloved queen with a legacy that would stretch to the end of time.

J’ared and J’ensen travelled with A’dam and K’ris to the west. They all landed on the shores of a vast country that appeared wild and unsettled. They talked about splitting up and then decided to stay together, wanting to keep the bond they had formed in Atlantis intact. Besides that, they _liked_ each another’s company and the people of their Houses formed bonds until there was no longer any House but that of Atlantis.

They settled in the centre of the land, the open spaces and deep blue skies as different from Atlantis as could be. They spread out a little, J’ared and J’ensen staying in the west and A’dam and K’ris going further east. The people living there were mostly peace-loving and in many cases the Atlantians were like gods to them.

A’dam told them the stories of Atlantis so that their memory would not be forgotten. He told them of an island filled with marvels, a queen who gave her life for her people, an escape that defied the gods. The stories changed, as stories do until they became part of the myth of the Cherokee, the Ute, the Apache.

************************

A’dam stood at what seemed like the edge of the world, looking down into the canyon. The river blasted through the stone, carving its own path over rock and sand. The red and gold and brown of the walls of the canyon caught and clung to the last rays of the sun.

“What are you thinking?”

A’dam turned at the question and smiled at K’ris. “That though this land is as different as can be from Atlantis, it is beautiful and magical and home.”

K’ris wrapped his arm around A’dam’s waist and tucked himself into A’dam’s side, sliding into the spot that seemed created only for him to fit. “It is home,” K’ris agreed. “But only because you are with me.”

A’dam turned his head and pressed a kiss into K’ris’ hair. It was perhaps finer, a little tinged with grey at the tips but K’ris was still as wonderful to him as he had always been. He wasn’t any younger either but they had endured all things together. “A truth, love,” he murmured and they watched the sun setting and turning the stone to gold.

For one brief moment, it felt to A’dam as though he was watching the same sunset in Atlantis so many years before. Watching the dome close on the Tuaoi Stone and trapping the sun’s power for the day.

“ _Thanks be to the gods for the grace of this day_ ,” he whispered the prayer for the first time since he’d left Atlantis.

“A’dam?” K’ris stepped away & looked up at him, eyes surprised and a little concerned. The traditional evening prayer had made them all a little heart-hurt and no one had been able to voice it since leaving Atlantis.

A’dam shook his head. “I don’t know what made me say that tonight,” he said. “It seemed fitting somehow after all this time,” and the sun dipped behind the mountains in the distance.

“I for thee,” K’ris reminded him softly and lifted his hand to press a warm kiss on his knuckles.

“And thee for me,” A’dam assured him and leaned down and reinforced that vow with a kiss. A hawk screamed approval in the distance as they stood together in the New World.

The red sky seeped into lavender and then the violet blue of twilight. The first star blinked awake in the heavens and A’dam closed his eyes as he kissed K’ris, the only home he would ever need.

Atlantis would never be forgotten. A'dam and K'ris would ensure that her legacy became part of the future of all mankind.

Her legend endures to this day.

**Author's Note:**

> The legendary Donovan sang a song called Atlantis. It’s probably one of the most boring songs in the history of ever. And it inspired this fic. IDEK. Title is blatantly bastardised from e e cummings and a suggestion from my bb who knows my brain almost as well as her own by now!  
> Art: The extraordinary orchidfiction who made so many pretties but also loves my story as much as I do ♥ forever bb her art is her: http://orchidfiction.livejournal.com/5591.html  
> Beta: The inspiring & vigilant dansetheblues & inbetweencabs who make everything I write so much better – I call them my alpha betas…they are so much more. They are friends.


End file.
